Into a New World
by iamblaze666
Summary: Realising that Kaguya is a threat too big, Naruto takes the decision to sacrifice himself for his friends. But he didn't expect to end-up in a whole different world. Watch as Naruto makes new friends and make it his mission to bring peace...Again. The summary s*cks, sorry. NarutoxHarem, Sharingan Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Into a New World**

 **Yo, this is** **iamblaze666** **and well this is my First fic. And before any starts flaming me for the grammar and stuff, I want ya'll to know that my language isn't the best out there. But I'll try my best. Helpful advice is always accepted.**

* * *

"I, will bring peace"-Normal Talk

" _I, will bring peace"_ -Normal Thoughts

" **You amuse me, human** "-Biju/Dragon Talk

" _ **You amuse me, human**_ "-Biju/Dragon Thoughts

 **Disclaimer: I do not own NAruto-Masashi Kishimoto does and neither Highschool Dxd- Ichiei Ishibumi does.**

* * *

 **Chapter-1**

War; The Fourth Shinobi War. A war, the mechanizations for which could be traced back to the times of, The Legendary Sage of Six Paths. A war, started by a man. No!.A war started by two men, who well and truly believed that they bringing peace; that they were saving the world from hatred. But, they were wrong. Everyone was wrong. All this chaos, and death, were all for the revival of just one person. ONE FUCKING PERSON!

The Progenitor of Chakra.

Kaguya Otsutsuki.

The Rabbit Goddess. Kaguya was a pale-skinned woman with delicate facial features. She had extremely long, sweeping white hair. Kaguya possessed white clear eyes and her eyebrows were cut very short and round— a symbol of nobility, and she wore a red shade of lipstick on her lips. Her hair, dragging across the ground and her fingernails were long and dark. But, most noticeably, she grew two brown horns that stuck out from her head and a third eye formed in the centre of her forehead. She wore a high-collared hime-kimono which has tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown, adorned with intricate gold and purple lines.

This was the person, that was the cause of it all!

How many days has it been?!

How many lives have they lost?!

Will it ever end?

These were the somber thoughts of one, Naruto Uzumaki. He had orange eyes, the pupils a solid a solid cross. His usually blond hair was now a glistening gold. On his forehead is a head band, with a stylized leaf design, engraved on a metal plate. His tattered orange jumpsuit, had been replaced by a solid black body suit, a singular golden ring hovered over his navel. His open toed sandals shone just as brightly as his hair, with a golden jacket that reached his torso completing his outfit. There were also five pitch-black sheres that hovered in a circle behind his back.

Sweat was pouring down his forehead, as he started to pant. Now Naruto wasn't one to be less optimistic. Infact; he might be the most optimistic person alive. However, the toll of fighting in a war, while sharing chakra with almost everyone was starting to get to him. He cast a sideways glance to right; at his teammates, one of the very first people to acknowledge him, his family. They were in worse shape than him.

To his immediate right is a fair skinned girl, with green eyes, and bubblegum pink hair. She donned a blue full-body body suit, without the right side of her sleeves. On her forehead was a diamond-like mark; the Byakugou, was now released, stretching from the diamond-mark to cover her face in various shapes. This is Sakura Haruno; his Sakura-Chan. She had only recently acquired her Byakugou, and had already used up a lot of her reserves while healing the allied-force. Not to mention providing Obito with chakra, so that he could open-up Kaguya's personal dimensions to save their wayward teammate. And, she was starting to feel the strain; the labored breathing and sweating was a proof of that.

Standing to her right, is a man with gravity defying silver hair. Half his face was covered by a blue face mask. He had a headband tied to his forehead, with a metal-plate with a kanji for Shinobi engraved on it. He wore dark blue pants, and a long sleeved shirt, along with the standard chunin flak-jacket which had a x shaped cut on it. He also wears fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand. However, his distinguishing feature was his eyes and the vertical scar on the left side of his face. His eyes had the appearance of three triangles wrapping around the pupil, similar to a pinwheel. This was the copy-ninja, Kakashi Hatake; sensei of Team 7.

And, last but not the least was, a fair skinned male, the same age of Naruto and Sakura. He had raven colored which had shape of oddly, a ducks butt with two bang framing the side of his face. He wore a grey zippered, high-collared, short sleeved shirt and blue wrist ravenette wore dark blue pants, over which hung a blue cloth that covers him from his stomach to his knees, which was secured by a purple rope acting as a belt. Like his teammates, he too donned open toed sandals. But, the thing that would catch everyone's attention about him were his eyes. He had heterochromic eyes;with his right eye having a six pointed star with three black inner prongs and a red dot as the pupil,and the left eye being purple with concentric circles, with three tomoe on each of its two innermost circles while lacking any sclera. This young man is Sasuke Uchiha; the last lone survivor of the Uchiha Clan, the last member of Team 7, his best-friend and rival .

But, right now. Looking at his best friend from his position, Naruto could see that his left eye was twitching slightly—showings the signs of strain from overusage.

The Blond shinobi balled his fists tightly. Contemplating the situation at hand-everything they threw at her, she just brushed them off as if they were nothing, every jutsu they used she would just absorb them, adding to her already immense reserves. Taijutsu wasn't an option either. Her use of the All Killing-Ash Bones was deadly, begrudgingly, he had to admit. Ninjutsu; it was better not even thinking about ; he should've practiced more on it when he had the chance.

" _Damn it!"_ the blond cursed inwardly.

" _What do we do? At this point, we'll just tire out, and she'll just pick us off one-by-one"_ his thoughts were starting to get depressing. If only, if only he could somehow-Wait!

" _I could do what Old-Man Rikudou said. That's it!"_ thinking about the conversation he had with Sage, before he left to face-off Madara….

* * *

( _Flashback_ )

(Inside Naruto's mindscape)

"YOSH!" cheering as he fist palmed and observed the white circle on his right palm. Still in his tattered orange jumpsuit. He could feel it, the power. He felt like he could do anything. It was time to kick some old-man Uchiha's ass, and end this war.

"This time, I'll definitely save everyone." Determination like never before was brimming within him, as he balled his right palm tightly, and started to walk back on sewer that was his mind before he woke up…

"Stop, Naruto. Before you go, there is something else, I wish to talk about…" He was stopped from taking further steps, when the only other person in there with him called out to him. Looking back questioningly to the mythical man that was the Sage of the Six Paths, Hagoromo Otsutsuki; The God of Shinobi. The Old Sage Hagoromo, was a tall and pale-skinned man, who had deep wrinkles and a strong jawline. He had spiky, shoulder-length, pale brown hair, with a chin-length, braided lock hanging in front of his left ear. He also sported a goatee, which was short in his younger years and later tapered down to his waist in his old age. Hagoromo had a pair of horn-like protrusions extending from either side of his forehead. He also had a red Rinnegan-like marking in the centre of his forehead. He donned a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar, beneath which, he wore a necklace which was also made up of six black magatama. On the back of his kimono was a larger, black Rinnegan marking with a pattern of nine magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it.

"Eh,what's up, Old-man Sage?"the blond furrowed his brows at the Sage. He didn't have time to talk anymore.

"Come closer, Naruto." the Sage had an even more tone to it. The blond raised a brow at that, but still did as he was asked. Walking closer to the floating old man, he stopped, a few feet away from him.

"Listen closely, Naruto. I've already told you how strong Madara has become, and given you the means to stop him." He spoke looking pointedly at his right hand, before he continued."…..However,in the midst of all this, and by some chance my Mother is revived—I want to entrust you with something. But, I need you to promise me that, you will use this as a last resort, and ONLY as a last resort." Hagoromo finished looking at Naruto for his response,to which he gave a curt nod.

"Now, before you accept. I want you to know the magnitude of what I'm asking you to is not a jutsu. It is just an idea; one that was devised by my brother and I, incase the situation ever arose where Mother was revived, and the hopes of sealing her were…..low." And slowly Naruto was coming to terms with what the Sage was getting at. But opted to continue listening to what he had to say.

The old Sage took a deep sigh before he went on to explain the concept.

"Long-ago, before we went on our separate paths; my brother and I came up with several theories on the existence of other dimensions; infinite possibilities. And, no. I'm not talking about dimensions similar to Obito's **Kamui** , and the sort. These are ones far from our own…one's which crossed to, the chances of crossing back are highly difficult. The reason being, the amount of chakra it would take to attempt such a risk." As the Sage explained his idea, Naruto was finally starting to understand why he wanted it to be done as a last resort. And, ONLY as a last resort.

Yeah most people considered Naruto a knucklehead…uh, maybe he was one—a little bit. But still he was smart enough to understand what the Sage implying. Completely different dimensions; massive chakra usage, never been attempted before. He was basically saying that once he was set out to do it, there would be no turning back—that he would most probably die.

It was no doubt depressing that it would ever come to that. But, it was one he would have to take; inorder to protect his precious people. Just like his parents once did.

Finally, with a small smile he faced the father of his ancestor and gave a firm nod.

The _true_ God of Shinobi couldn't help but a give smile at the boy. He was truly just like his younger son. Willing to give his very life, if it meant protecting his precious people. This was the very reason he made Ashura his successor to the Ninja Creed.

"Come forward and place your palms on mine Naruto."

"Eh…Jiji. Before we do this, from what you said I'll need to open a rift to this….other world by myself. And, I don't have anything to do that, ya'know." The blond's point was valid. It would've been possible with fuinjutsu; but he wasn't anywhere near proficient enough to even try such a thing. The only other possible medium was through a Doujutsu; something he didn't have. This was such a drag.

"Oh…I wouldn't worry about that, Naruto. I have quite the feeling that you will get a helping hand in that regards." Replying with a smile that made the blond all the more confused. While he hoped that the blond would receive the help that he felt he would get , there was nothing else he could do. He had already gifted the Yin-half to Indra's incarnate.

Placing his palms on his ancestor's own, the blond felt strong chakra entering his system as it

stored itself in a completely separate reserve.

"Go forth, Naruto Uzumaki. I leave the rest to you." Were the last words he heard before he faded from his mindcape.

Hagoromo Otsutsuki gave a tired sigh. He had done everything he could do. Now, all that was left was to watch what his true successor would do. Somewhere in the recess of his mind he hoped that energetic boy would, somehow be able change his mother as well. Just like he changed so many others throughout his life.

* * *

 _(Flashback end)_

(Back to the present)

The blond let out a sigh to calm himself.

He will do it!

He'll protect everyone!

Reaffirming himself, he closed his eyes diving back into his mind once more. Maybe the last time he would.

Opening his eyes again he was back in the dimly lit sewer. Standing right infront of him was a giant dark orange colored fox, the size of a mountain. It had long rabbit like ears, with slitted red eyes. Apart from its enormous what stood apart from it was the nine sweeping tails that it had, which were waving lazily behind it. This was Naruto's oldest companion, and partner whose been with him since; when he was born. Kurama; the Nine-Tailed Fox. The strongest among the nine.

"Kurama." Greeting the fox that towered over him as he strode towards his partner.

" **So, it has come to that. Naruto?** " the fox silently questioned the first container, he deemed worthy to know his name. The boy who reminded him and the rest of his siblings, so much of their creator.

The boy in question widened his eyes a little bit at that. He didn't know that his friend knew about that conversation with his ancestor.

Seeing the expression on the boy's face" **What? You, honestly thought that I wouldn't know, Naruto. Fool, you and I are connected in more ways than one! I can hear all your thoughts and see your dreams.** " The fox finished with a slight irritated tone. Honestly, he thought his container was smart enough to know that fact. Hmph!

The blond Uzumaki could only look at his friend with a sad look.

Seeing the expression on his only friends face " **What's the matter,Naruto?** " Kurama questioned

"I…. I'm just sorry, ya'know. It looks like I won't be able to save you guys"

The legendary beast could only give a soft smile at that. Leave it to the brat to care about the well-being of others while completely disregarding his own. He was basically going to give up his life, and here he was, worrying about not being able to save his sibling; his other half included. This was the reason- why he became the boy's partner, why his siblings gave a portion of their chakra to him—something that has never been done before. This why they all believed that this blond knucklehead was the second coming of their Father.

" _ **I can see why my other half linked up with him**_ " chuckled to himself.

" **Hahaha… You're as unpredictable as ever.** " The giant beast laughed at his container. The idiot was one of a kind." **You don't need to worry about saving us, Naruto. For years, the biju were sealed and used as weapons of war by humans…. To have a human form bonds with us, understand us, and help us, is a surprise in itself; but a welcome surprise. I've already communicated with the rest, and we have taken the decision to assist you, Child of Prophecy—Uzumaki Naruto.** "the strongest of the nine finished as he extended his fist towards Naruto. The blond smiled at that. Not the ear splitting ones he always plastered on his face. A true one. He really had keep back those damn tears. God damn it! This was getting emotional.

" **Bump you fist with mine, Naruto.** " Stopping infront of the giant fist of his friend, he bumped his fist; just like the first time. Both grinned at the connection.

" **Let's kick some ass, kid"** a crazy voice screamed in his mind as he started to receive chakra. Shukaku

" **Hmm…Wish we could've interacted more, kitten"** it was a soft yet teasing voice. Matatabi

" **Ah, Naruto…Take this."** A timid voice. Isobu

" **It was nice meeting ya, kid."** A strong and prideful voice. Son Goku

" **Have my chakra, Naruto."** A quiet voice. Kokuo

" **Let's do it!"** an energetic voice. Saiken

" **I'm lucky to have a friend like you, Naruto"** a happy voice. Chomei

" **Atleast you don't rap."** A tough voice with a sigh. Gyuki

" **Let's do this,Naruto!"** he didn't need to say that name. Kurama

The boy who once starved for attention, prayed to make friends; now had nine giants in his long list of friends.

"Yoooooosh. Let's go."

* * *

Instead of leaving the sewer, the surrounding changed to a place filled with different colours. The sort of place where he had his first conversation with the chakra imprint of his father.

"Eh? What are we doing here, Kurama"

" **I don't know. You** **should've left your mind the moment you finished receiving chakra"** the biju was clueless, like it's jinchuuriki.

"Hn…That would be my doing" a very familiar voice got their attention.

The new arrival was a fair skinned man with spiky, black hair that had a blue tint to it. His hair was waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. He was topless and seemed to have a sleeping face on the left side of his chest. He wore blue pants which was tapped from below his knees. He wore open-toed sandals like most shinobi.

"Madara! What are you doing here?!" Naruto growled at black haired man.

"Hoo…. That's a lot of hate, Uzumaki." Madara said smirking in response

"Grr…Bastard! You have some nerve acting all smug. It's because of you, we are in this stupid situation." The nerve of this guy. Manipulating the lives of countless people, orchestrating a war from the shadows…..He could go on and on, but that would just be a waste of time. Now Naruto Uzumaki wasn't one to hate, but the smug expression on the other guys face, rubbed him off in the wrong !

"Hn. I did what I had to do; inorder to achieve peace, and to end all conflict" the legendary Uchiha said in an even tone."… _though, maybe my version of peace is not the right one_." The last part was thought within himself. No one needed to know that. He was Madara Uchiha—after all. He chuckled at himself.

"…..And why are you here anyways?...Moreover, how are you here anyways?" pointing a finger at the Uchiha eyebrows raised, his anger subsiding already.

The Nine-Tails could only internally sigh at that. His container was already cooled-off from that earlier outburst. He never could stay angry at someone for so long. Still the Kyuubi was intrigued; he never expected the blasted Uchiha to be here. Looking closely, he could see that it was the chakra of the man that was here, the physical body might still be acting as Kaguya's vessel. So why be here at this time, he couldn't sense the usual foul intent from the man. Intriguing. That's why he opted to stay silent and listen to what the man had to say.

"Hm..I guess I could indulge you" Madara started "….Hagoromo Otsutsuki gifted chakra to human as a means to connect; to establish peace through understanding. I merely used that concept—separating my chakra from my body. Though I assume that shouldn't be a new concept to you" finishing his explanation with a knowing tone. Ofcourse, Naruto wasn't new to that subject; he met the chakra imprint of his Dad and Mom some 17 years after their death. Hell, he met the Sage of Six Paths, who died well before shinobi even came into existence.

"….And as to why I'm here? Well I wanted to have a little chat with you, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Huh..?"The reincarnation of Ashura raised a brow at that.

" Tell me boy. Why go to such lengths? You've blabbered on about becoming Hokage. Why throw away a chance to become one? " questioned the Uchiha in his usual tone.

Naruto stiffened a little at that. This guy knew about that. Well, he shouldn't be that surprised about that anyways.

Seeing the blond stiffen, he gave a grunt " You seriously underestimate me, Uzumaki. I know about the little suicidal plan of yours. I want to know, Why?" Madara finished with the same question again.

The blond let out a sigh, an almost content one "Why…Huh" the blond gave a melancholic smile at that. Shaking his head clear off he replied "….because I promised that I would protect everyone, even if it means giving up my life to do so. And ,we're so close to peace; all the nations are allied now. This is the best opportunity we have to establish peace. So, If I can take Kaguya out of the equation, I know that my comrades will take care of the rest."

Madara Uchiha went silent at the blond's words.

"Hm…Even are far-fetched as it seems; there are chances that the allied forces might really choose to establish peace amongst them." While Madara wasn't one to believe such a notion, but seeing all the different villages fighting together made him give them a benefit of a doubt….."However, there are chances that _someone_ might oppose the type of peace you envisioned. What happens then,Uzumaki?" Madara questioned

"I don't know who—" the blond was cutoff before he could finish

"Don't try to fool me, Uzumaki. You know exactly who I am specifying."

"Sasuke" was Naruto's curt reply.

"Yes. Sasuke, that boy is a worse volatile case than I was, and that's saying something. With you sacrificing yourself, Sasuke would be the most powerful shinobi left alive. Dare I say, he could take on most shinobi by himself. What would happen then? What would happen to your peace?" Madara finished crossing his gloved arms over his chest.

He wished to test the boy resolve and belief. Naruto Uzumaki was the only person he's ever seen with sheer determination more than his rival, not to mention the stupidity. But in the end Hashirama prioritized the safety of the village more than anything, and _killed_ him. He wanted to see what the boy would do in such a similar situation. Everything depends on the boy's answer

" _Show me your resolve boy_ "

Naruto grit his teeth at that. As much as he disliked the man his words did hold merit. Sasuke's had a pretty messed up life. Enduring betrayal after betrayal. First his hate was all fixated on Itachi—after it turned to the village elders; Danzo. Then it turned to the village….It was just like Itachi said to him when he was reincarnated; Sasuke could be dyed any colour. He just didn't know what color his friend was. Damn it—

" _I'll leave Sasuke to you"_

Those words were like a jolt to him. Of course, How could doubt himself? Now of all times…

The Sasuke that was currently fighting beside him wasn't the Sasuke that almost killed Sakura. This Sasuke wanted to become Hokage. Even though he was a little miffed at the bastard's declaration of wanting to be Hokage, the thought did make him happy. In some ways it was like Sasuke was acknowledging him… He didn't know what the bastard wanted, but all he could do now was entrust his dreams and the future to them—His comrades. And believe in them. Just like so many others entrusted the same to him.

He did have an idea on how to tighten the screw that was loose in his best-friend's head.

And ofcourse, he had a promise to keep to a loving big-brother. And, Naruto Uzumaki never broke his promises.

Believe It!

Taking a deep breath before releasing it slowly to calm himself down, he let small smile frame his whiskered face.

"Yeah….Maybe, what you said about Sasuke was true…" Madara smirked at the words. Everyone was the sa—

"…You know, once I said to someone that I considered more a brother than he ever did. Even though that guy was twice the brother I could be, doubting my words now would make me a loser. I believe Sasuke, along with the rest can establish an era of true peace." The old and usual determination that always showed on his face returned, as let out a foxy grin and pointed a finger at the ancient Uchiha.

"So don't bring your psychological bull-crap on me, Old-man."

There was a moments of silence.

Before Madara let out some chuckles which gave to full blown laughter."Hahahahaha…."

Naruto looked quizzingly at the laughing madman. He dished out some moving words and the guy was laughing. He looked back at his partner who has been silent for a long time now. Usually when things involved Kurama and Madara Uchiha; there would be a high amount of curses by the fox towards the Uchiha. When now, he was abnormally silent. Strange.

"Even now you defy me,Uzumaki…Though, this time round it isn't such a bad thing" the words which got a raised brow from the Kyuubi jinchuuriki.

"Never in my life have I seen someone such as you, Naruto Uzumaki" Madara said while taking steps towards the blond. And he was saying the truth. Not even, Hashirama, his rival was the same as this boy. Yes, both were idiots and were of the same descent. But where Hashirama chose to capture the Tail Beast and distribute them as weapons; this boy chose to befriend the beasts and sought to free them. Where Hashirama killed him, his friend; this boy still refused to do the same to his friend.

Stopping a feet away from the boy, before he extended his right hand in a very familiar gesture towards the blond. Something which was so out of character for Madara Uchiha. But, something which he did anyways

"I, believe that you need a very specific power to carry out this plan of yours. Maybe, I can lend a hand"

The confused expression left the blond as realization donned on him. Of course, How could he forget! The Eyes!

That was the final piece.

But before he took a single step, his partner decided to make his voice known.

" **What is your goal, Uchiha?** " the giant Kitsune narrowed his eyes at the person that he detests the most.

"My goal? As of now… I really don't have one, Fox. " eyeing the orange kitsune, he continued "…though maybe, I wish to change the wrongs. Lending a hand to the so-called Child of Prophecy might be the path to just that."

He only got a grunt from the fox in response.

"Though I have to say. Your container is quite the interesting guy" he said smirking towards the fox.

" **Tch. I still don't trust you, Uchiha. But this is the only we have.** " Begrudgingly the fox had to accept the blasted Uchiha's help, but did give off a grin. The Uchiha was right about his container being interesting.

Seeing that his life-long companion giving his approval. Naruto extended his right hand in a similar gesture to Madara. Fist bumping with the man, black haired man became more like a flame of chakra before enveloping the blond.

* * *

Back in the Elemental Nations, surrounded by the recently summoned souls of the previous Kage, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, felt the merging of the Yin-Yang halves of his chakra. And that meant only one thing; Naruto was about to do _that._ He never wished for it to come this, but it seemed to be the only option left. He would have to summon back the remaining three, it was his promise to Naruto.

Looking back towards the reanimated Yondaime "I'm sorry." The Sage muttered.

Realization donned on Minato's face. Ofcourse, the Sage had indulged to him, his Son's backup plan. Lowering his head, he only wished he could have had played a more prominent role in his Son's life. If only he was strong enough on _that_ day.

"Wait. Otsutsuki-Sama, Could you…..could you pass on some words to him, before he…" Minato trailed off

The Sage nodded in response.

* * *

Reopening his eyes, the blond shinobi could already feel the chakra of Madara merging with his own. It was only going to be temporary. His eyes were starting to sting a bit. All the excess chakra he inherited was taking a toll on his network. He would have to finish this soon.

It was almost time.

But first, he did have to say good-bye to his closest friends.

The remaining members of Team 7, were surprised when their blond team-mate suddenly engulfed them in a bone-crushing hug.

"Naruto? What are you…?" his pink-haired crushed was the first one to recover from the surprise action of her teammate.

"Thank you, guys" tears were threatening to leak from his eyes. This was so darn emotional!

Floating on air, the Rabbit Goddess quirked a delicate brow at the sudden actions of Ashura, Or was it Naruto? Either way, it did not matter. The boy was interesting. Yes, the raw amounts of chakra that he had was impressive, but there was some else about the boy that interested her. She just couldn't place a finger on it.

Out of the four, Sasuke was the first one to recover, and the first one to realize that….

" _I can't move"_ the lone Uchiha survivor thought, and then he noted the strange marks that began to spread across his body . " _A curse mark? The one-tails. What is he doing?"_ Sasuke's brain was trying to figure out what his blond idiot of a friend was trying to do. He was trying until—

" _Leave the rest to us, Itachi"_ that was Naruto's voice. He was seeing Naruto's memories.

" _My little brother….is lucky to have a friend like you"_

" _You don't become the Hokage to be acknowledged by everyone. The one who is acknowledged by everyone becomes the Hokage"_ Sasuke's eyes widened at his brothers words. _Was I wrong?_

His brother and Naruto. Two people who are almost polar opposites of each other. One stoic and silent, the other loud and exuberant. One his brother by blood and all, and the other, brother in everything but blood. Two people who were always walking infront of him. Always.

Sasuke was face-to-face with the smiling face of Naruto.

"Naruto. What are you doing?"

"This is it, Sasuke. I'm leaving everything to you. Destroy Zetsu. Don't go and start some type of stupid revolution or stuff, you bastard." _What? Did he know?_

"Become Hokage, Sasuke….Brother _"_ What was this idiot saying. It was like he was…entrusting his dreams to him. Eyes widening in realization, the last Uchiha started to become troubled at the what his best friend was implying.

"Stop sprouting nonsense, you idiot" the ravenette's voice now had a slight distraught tone.

"Never lose hope, Sasuke. You're never alone. There are still people who care about you. This is the last time brother." The blond finished as he brought up his index and middle finger, and poked him on the forehead. A gesture only one other person ever did to Sasuke.

"Never Forget your friends/ _Never forget your friends._ " the words said by Itachi and Naruto in tandem broke through the Uchiha's barriers as tears leaked from him eyes unknowingly.

The other two members of Team 7 were having similar experiences, though Sakura was outright crying at the words he said to her:

"You have such a charming, wide forehead. Makes me want to kiss it."

Breaking the hug, the blond genin gave his team a teary eyed smile.

"I'm leaving the rest to you guys. Sasuke, I've given some of my Yang chakra to you; it'll be enough to break the Infinite Tsukuyoumi. Sakura-chan, you better keep the bastard in line; smash his face in if he goes out of line. Kakashi-Sensei, stop reading your books and get laid. I just want to say Thank you for everything, ya'know. Thank you for letting me know that I'm not alone.I-I…just…..I'll really miss you guys, ya'know. Thank you!" the blond said trying to wipe way the tears that were flowing out. He berated himself - God! He was such a cry baby.

Taking a step backwards and creating a little bit of distance, he composed himself and gave them his signature foxy grin and a thumps-up "This is Naruto Uzumaki. Genin of Konohagakure, member of Team 7 – signing out" as he said those words, his brilliant cerulean blue eyes gave way for purple eyes with concentric circles surrounding them. The wind started to pick up around him as his body was starting to surround itself with gold dust like particles. The ones watching would have thought it a beautiful unless if it was for the circumstances.

A summoning circle formed beneath the immobile members of Team 7 before they disappeared in a puff of smoke. They had been summoned back by the Old Man – just as promised.

" _I'm proud to be your father, Naruto and Happy Birthday Son"_ the words of his father invaded his mind before turned back to look at his floating ancestor.

"Thanks, Dad" he muttered quietly before charging up a **Ultra Massive Rasenshuriken** —

"Kurama"

" **I'm on it** " the biju responded as he added his own chakra to the growing massive shrieking wind attack.

"Take this. **Ultra Massive Rasenshuriken** " he roared before launching the massive shuriken at Kaguya.

The Otsutsuki Goddess merely held out both her hands completely unfazed by the fast approaching attack "Foolish. Such waste of chakra" stated out as a barrier formed before her as the wind blade was slowly absorbed into the barrier. But she was immediately called into action again as two clones flew at her from both sides with a swirling ball of chakra.

" _What? The first attack was a distraction?"_ she thought as she held out her hand. Bones protruded from her palms just as the clones were in striking distance…. In the midst of it all she failed to sense the purple-red distortion forming behind her.

Smirking at her handy work as the clones were effectively turned to dust. Her self-admiration was brought to a halt as a blond blur tackled her backwards, and that was when the Chakra Goddess noticed the menacing rift that was formed behind her. She could feel the danger that she was being speedily thrust at. This was something that even she refrained from doing during her ruling days before she was sealed.

White eyes widening in dread, she promptly looked at the golden form of the boy who was propelling her towards her apparent demise.

"Sto—" she didn't get to finish as she was pushed into the rift with the blond as the rift closed itself.

* * *

Pain.

Pain was the first thing Naruto Uzumaki felt when he pushed Kaguya into the dimensional rift with himself.

Of course, being a shinobi he was not alien to pain as well. The pain having a lightning encased fist through the chest was painful. The after effects of using the **Rasenshuriken** for the first time was painful. The pain of his own skin being peeled off when going 4 Tails was painful. The pain of getting his lifelong partner extracted from his was painful as well, as quick as it as anyways.

But this…this was something on an entirely different scale. He could feel his very being torn to shreds as he passed many different dimensions; many different worlds along with Kaguya. She too looked to be in a great deal of pain, but was considerably better off when compared to him.

No wonder the Old Man Sage said nobody dared to attempt such a thing.

The sheer scale of the things that he was seeing was incredible. Worlds that were different from his own. Was he passing through some type of junction. A connector to other worlds?

And abruptly his travel through space came to an end as they reached…..a blank space. Just endless pitch black space. Well he wouldn't have time to figure out where he was anyway, he could already feel his life slipping away. The only thing that was keeping him alive till now would be his Uzumaki vitality, Six Paths Chakra and good ol Kurama.

There was no way Old-man Rikudo's mom was going back to his world now.

At least he saved his friends—and that was all he needed to know.

Craning his neck to his right the blond looked at his _companion_ whom he pulled along for the ride—not that she had any choice in the matter anyways. Her third-eye was almost closed at this point, with portions of her kimono torn off. Wait! What? When did she lose an arm? And for that matter why wasn't it regenerating like it was supposed to?

Looking down at himself, the lost ninja noticed that he was much much worse off. He didn't have his right arm anymore and a leg too. He didn't feel any pain anymore as well. Maybe it was Kurama's doing; or maybe it was the Yang chakra he inherited; or maybe must be really close to the Shinigami's door.

"W-why?" the question of the only other person present brought his attention. Looking back at her, she noticed that she was struggling. Not yet close to being dead, but struggling.

"Eh?"

"W-why? Why go this far for all them? Sacrificing yourself for others. I do not understand your actions." The Chakra Goddess asked more elaborately.

"Why Huh.." the blond gave a soft smile at the query. "Because I had the power to. Because, I promised to never let any of my friends die."

Seeing the beautiful woman still looking at him in silence at his words, the blond spoke up again " When I was young…. I had nobody. I was an outcast. It was…painful. Always alone; desperate for attention. Did a lot of stupid things for the attention as well.." he gave a laugh at that.

Kaguya just watched him with complete attention.

"… then I was able to make bonds. It was the old-man Hokage at first, then Iruka-Sensei, then Team7….." he paused "….and then slowly the pain started to go away. And it was because of all the people that acknowledged me."

He then looked at Kaguya with his brilliant cerulean eyes, the **Rinnegan** having faded with Madara chakra already leaving his system; _or so he thought._

"So, I'd lay my life for those people and any other ones I consider any day, at any time" he declared firmly.

Kaguya opted to stay silent. To be willing to sacrifice oneself for those considered precious. Such a notion was completely foreign to the Rabbit Goddess. And for this boy to admit to it as it was an everyday thing—she just could not understand.

"Y-you know…." The strained words of Ashura's reincarnation brought her attention "…maybe in a different time; a different world; different circumstances—we could've been friends too, ya'know"

The horned woman's eyes widened at that "What are you saying, fool?!" she hissed. He was reason they ended up in this…. _place_ in the first place. And for him to say such a thing. Was this some type of Joke?!

"I'm not joking, ya'know" he responded to her unasked question." Yeah as things were it was difficult; but not impossible. Maybe we could've been friends." The blond knucklehead finished with his trademark grin.

For Kaguya Otsutsuki, normal human things such as friends were never frequent in her _past_ life. Her clan members never really valued the term of family; let alone friends. Humans of the Land of Ancestors revered her as a god or feared her as a demon. But none ever considered her as a friend—a true one. And yet here was a simple human; one who inherited _her_ chakra to saying they could have been friends. It brought about a new- but not unwelcome sensation.

Veins bulged around her eyes signifying the use of the **Byakugan** , she could see that the boy was at deaths door already. But she would not let him die here.

Focusing all the chakra she could muster, her Third eye opened as a rift appeared behind the Uzumaki; one that had a myriad of colors, sucking the boy into it. She wouldn't let the fool die here. She needed the fool alive to prove his words to her. At least, she hoped he did some sort of miracle and survive first. And with that her eyes closed as she went into a slumber; to replenish her Chakra and recuperate.

" _You better not die, Naruto Uzumaki."_

* * *

Deep inside the Void between Dimensions; or the Dimensional Gap as it is commonly referred to, a great mythical beast was….doing crazy flying moves. Something unexpected for a being of its stature.

The being in question was a Giant Dragon with a horn on its snot, and has two sets of wing. It's eyes are a brilliant gold with bright red scales, while it's underbelly is white. This is the Dragon of Dragons, the True Red Dragon Emperor, The Apocalypse Dragon; or simply know as Great Red. The Strongest Existence.

Flying around crazy what it loved to do the most, and without that _child_ no longer here to bother him—it was even more enjoyable.

The Dragon of Apocalypse slowed down its current activity when it felt a new presence enter the Void, and it wasn't that pesky _little_ girl. Now normally something like that wouldn't matter to it. However the new presence was a bearer of strong dreams, and being the Dragon of Dreams; it couldn't help but be…..intrigued.

Interesting, was the thought before it changed its trajectory towards the new presence.

Reaching its destination, the Dragon did not expect a…..human. An almost dead one, yes. But still a human nonetheless. The boy nothing more than an ant before it already did not have an arm and a leg, and the remaining limbs were already perishing; nobody survived within it because of the _Nothingess_ of the void. It was a surprise in itself, that the boy did not turn to dust already. From what he could sense, the human was powerful. Very Powerful indeed; but got nothing on him of course. But to sense such power from a being of the long perceived weakest race, was interesting. Very interesting.

But such a waste for the boy to die.

Being surprisingly merciful, he decided to end him by his own hand. So reaching at the boy with its claws, the beast was…..surprised to see its claws swatted aside by an ethereal skeletal hand covered in a blue flame like aura. The aura expanded to for a ribcage around the human's prone form.

Normally an action such as that against the mighty beast would get anyone turned to dust in second, but it decided to be…forgiving. The boy also seemed to be housing more than one soul. This boy might make things a little bit more interesting down _there_.

And of course being the everlasting dreamer himself; one could not waste such a strong dreamer.

And so without so much an effort Great Red delved into the mind of the young human.

(Naruto's mindscape)

" **Tch** " scoffing in light irritation as the water it stood on rippled. A sewer was not what it expected to be the mind of a child like this. But it was really spacious. Good place for a nap; it noted.

Naruto Uzumaki; that was the name of the boy that now lay floating on the water.

Further exploration of the boy's memories were halted as its attention was diverted to a flame like energy, _**Chakra**_ _;_ it noted, that grew in height to take the shape of another human. While this was powerful as well; the feeling if his dreams did not appeal to the Dragon.

Madara Uchiha.

Madara Uchiha; was undoubtedly one of the strongest Shinobi to walk the lands of the Shinboi world. He was considered a boogeyman by many. He was the Ghost of the Uchiha. Beheld with the power to cut mountains in half, breathe out torrents of hot flames, draw meteorites from space—the list goes on. He'd seen many things; Giant Tailed Beasts that could level landscapes by itself, a tree that was considered the apocalypse and many other things. But never in his long life had he ever witnessed to sight of the majestic beast that stood towering before him. Scales a crimson, eyes a brilliant gold, multiple wings. But above all, it was presence of the beast that was unbelievable to him. He couldn't put that into words. This _monster_ was undoubtedly the strongest being that he'd ever met; would ever meet quite possibly. It would make any mere mortal cower in fear, to fall on their knees, beg for mercy. Such was _its_ presence. However, he was no mere mortal. He was Madara Uchiha. Call it hubris or not, he bows to no one.

Casting a glance back to the boy that lay floating, the Uchiha stood his ground. The boy was on deaths door; but had not crossed it…..yet. His suspicion of other living beings were proven to be true—to a degree, anyways. So there was chance that Naruto, could atleast live…even if it is in another world. " _But there was nothing he could do to regenerate the lost limbs; however, there was someone who could._ " He thought while bringing back his attention to the Red Dragon.

Madara let out a sigh. Sometimes you just have to cut back on the pride.

The Uchiha let a small smile frame his face. Unlike Obito; he believed it was time for him to have a proper legacy.

* * *

(Kuoh City Central Park)

(Nighttime)

Azazel was bored, as well as unnerved—to an extent. The man with dual hair colors thought again " _I'm bored."_ As he lazed on one of the benches at the park.

There was relative _peace_ between the factions, his research on the sacred gear were going well—he was moving towards successfully creating artificial ones as well. He was also getting somewhere headway onto _replenishing_ the numbers of his people. Now don't take it in the wrong way. All this way terrific for him, he enjoyed such calm times. He liked peace, honestly. But things were just too quiet. This was something like the calm before the shitty storm.

Putting unneeded thoughts aside, he stood up as he started to make his way out of the park. He still had lots of work to do of course—meaning paperwork; the perks of being Governor General, he guessed. He hated those damned papers.

His lazy strides were brought to a halt when, a portal opened above him before it chucked a…..boy onto his path. Blond hair with black streaks in them. " _Wait, were those whiskers?"_ Torn-up clothes. The kid looked like he was through a war. Breaking out of his observation, he tried to get a feel of the boy. And he was surprised. The kid definitely had some kind of power, but he was clearly human.

Stroking his goatee, the _man_ let an amused grin frame his face " Well, maybe things won't be so boring after-all..." He said to himself. Looking around to see if anybody was watching, he unfurled his twelve black _wings_ , and picked up the unconscious blond before he ascended to sky; the park nowhere in sight."

* * *

 **Well that's it for the first chapter. I hope you guys like it. Yeah some of the parts might seem absolute BS, but it's the only way I could do it.**

 **I'll say this again, this sort of stuff is still very new to me, so please don't flame me into oblivion.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated on how I can improve myself.**

 **And also if there is anyone reading this that is well knowledgeable in both the Naruto- Verse and Dxd-Verse and is good with grammar and language. Please be my Beta. I really need one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hey, everyone. I'm back with a new chapter. And just updated it again because of some omitting error from the site. Sorry**

 **Thank you everyone for the reviews, favs and follows, I really appreciate it.**

 **Now the story is going to be a bit slow paced…l'll try and get to canon soon, just need to make Naruto integrate on the DxD-verse a little bit more. And also, there have been many a review regarding the power-scaling making me confused as well(on whether whose stronger Great Red or Juubi/Kaguya?) and I'd like to hear everyone's thoughts on the matter.**

 **Also Big shout-out to my Beta** **RexTheMighty** **for his help.**

 **And one more thing. There is an issue with some words being omitted. That is not me; as i upload it the site magically deletes the thing and I dont know how to fix that. Help**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own NAruto-Masashi Kishimoto does and neither Highschool Dxd- Ichiei Ishibumi does.**

 **Enjoy. :)**

* * *

 _He was dreaming or was he?_

 _He was seeing through the eyes of a young boy with black hair. He had four brothers. But that quickly changed. War happened. He was left with just one to call a brother._

 _Izuna. That was the name of his sole surviving brother._

 _He swore to protect him at all costs._

 _Then, he meets another boy by a river side. He was an idiot; sulking at the smallest of outbursts against him. But he became his….friend, nonetheless. His only friend._

 _That wasn't the last time he met the other boy; Hashirama—was his name. He would find time to meet Hashirama almost every day. Meeting him helped relieve his sense of loneliness. He still had his brother ofcourse, but there was a limit to what his brother could offer. So he would meet his friend every day._

 _But one day, that too came to an end. His father and brother followed him without him knowing. The same happened with Hashirama. It was on that day that he learned of the family name of his friend—_

 _The Senju._

 _The rivals and sworn enemies of his family—The Uchiha._

 _It was also on that day he awoke the_ eyes _. Twin pools of crimson with tomoe marks in them. The_ **Sharingan** _. The most prized possession to an Uchiha._

 _And that same day marked the start to the rivalry between two Titans among Shinobi._

 _Soon times passed. His father died in battle, and he had to take position as the Clan Head. He grew in power, taking the Uchiha name to great heights alongside his brother._

 _But tragedy never seemed to let go of him. His precious brother was killed. Killed by_ that _Senju—Tobirama. That marked his descent into darkness. He had succumbed to the Uchiha Clan's curse of hatred._

 _But before he died, his brother gave him a final gift. His own eyes. To cure his eyes, to protect the Uchiha._

 _His brothers eyes bestowed upon him incredible visual prowess. The_ **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**.

 _And with that the legend of Madara Uchiha grew. A man of unparalleled skill, and cold logic. He took the lives of many, all for the betterment of the Uchiha._

 _But who was a man without an equal. And an equal he had in his old friend—Hashirama Senju._

 _The user of the much vaunted_ **Mokuton( Wood Release)** _._

 _It was only against him that he could ever test himself. But as he grew in strength, so too did Hashirama. Hashirama finally had the chance to end the terror that was Madara Uchiha._

 _But he didn't. Instead he offered_ him _a hand in friendship, just like all those years ago. Despite the arguments from his clan, he opted not to kill him._

 _To end the cycle of hatred._

 _To end all wars._

 _And thus, a new chapter was opened in the history of the Shinobi World—with the founding of the First Hidden Village—Konohagokure No sato; The Village Hidden Among the Leaves. Cofounded by the two strongest Shinobi in existence at the time._

 _Konohagokure; founded by him and his best friend as a place where children need not take part in battles. A place where the children could grow up doing what children are supposed to do, rather than concerning themselves with battles to come. A place where children can grow strong in a safe and protected environment._

 _Truly Konoha was a dream come true for many. It became a model—a model for the establishment of other Shinobi-Villages._

 _But despite all of this; the darkness within himself never went away. It amplified when he could see the clear mistrust for the Uchiha. He could already see the seeds being planted against the Uchiha. He warned them, but even they abandoned him in the end._

 _He was alone again. Called a lunatic by his own kinsmen._

 _But soon, he found_ it. _Salvation._

 _The contents of the Uchiha stone tablet depicting a world of everlasting peace. A world without wars._

 _And so he met with his friend at the Naka-shrine, explaining to him a world only he can envision with his visual-prowess._

 _And after that—he defected. Leaving the village he helped establish for something, pursuing something greater._

 _It wasn't for awhile before, he re-emerged within the borders of Hi no Kuni. But this time he was not alone. He brought along a beast. A creature considered a myth. A creature only he could tame with his visual prowess._

 _Atop the living myth as it trudged toward his destination till it came to a halt face to face with him. The only man who could dare stand in opposition against him._

 _Hashirama._

 _He tried to convince him to stop whatever he had planned and to come back to village._

 _But he would not budge on his beliefs now. He had already made the decision._

 _And so with no other option, his friend fought against him. A true battle to the death._

 _Landscapes changed, mountains destroyed. It became a battle that would go onto become a legend. A battle between the strongest._

 _But even with his great visual prowess and the Nine Tails Fox at his side; he was defeated by his only friend._

 _He was stabbed through the chest, by the only person he ever considered….. a friend. And that somehow ended up paining him the most_

 _But he would endure this pain. For He did have a world to save._

 _In his_ final _moments, before he closed his eyes, he thought—"I am alone"._

* * *

Naruto awoke with a jolt, sweating hard. He looked at his hand which were shaking a bit.

" _What was that?_ " he thought about the dreams that he just had. That dream was too detailed to be a dream. Or was it even a dream? It was almost like he was experiencing all those events. He could still feel the emotions of the man, lingering within him

Looking around he could see that he was in a plain white room, it was quite spacious with a single desk which had his near destroyed jumpsuit on it. The ceiling fan was lazily rotating to give a light breeze. He could see the faint glow of the moon illuminating the room, where he himself was seated in a bed wearing a plain white T-shirt. There was a chair beside the bed that he was currently seated in.

Wait! What?! How was he even alive, because he was pretty sure that he was dead or was close to it. Was he back in the Elementals or was he stranded somewhere else. He was pretty sure it was the latter, but hoped it was the former.

" _Kurama?"_ palming his face to swipe away the sweat that formed on his face, he called out to his old companion.

" **We'll talk later, Naruto. Right now you have a guest** " the biju responded making the blond shinobi look around the room once more. And this time more clearly. And there in the corner of the room, he felt a presence.

"You can come out now." calling out to whoever was in the room with him, light footsteps were heard as a young man with black hair, golden bangs and a goatee stepped out of the shadows. The dual haired man was wearing a plain purple yukata, with a gold obi keeping it in place. With the moonlight clearly exposing his face to Naruto, the blond could see that the man had a curious look on his face.

"Who are you?" the blond asked tiredly which earned a chuckle from the stranger.

"Well, aren't you supposed to introduce yourself, before asking someone else's name?" the man asked back with a slight humor to his tone. Naruto just opted to stay silent at the question, waiting for the man to introduce himself. He didn't have any other option anyways. His chakra reserve were low, really low; it was growing back slightly, but he doubted he could escape in the condition that he was in.

"Well seeing as you're not going to talk. Let me introduce myself—My name is Azazel, Governor General of Grigori" the man introduced himself extravagant title and all. It sounded awesome, but it was the first time he'd ever heard of one.

Azazel was interested now. He deliberately gave away his name and position as Governor General, to gauge for any form of recognition on the boy's face. Anyone from any part of the mythological world would know who he was. And from what he was seeing, the kid seemed to be clueless. That just added to the theories he had on the origins of the boy. He was pretty sure the boy was human, so it was possible that he was ignorant of the supernatural as is the case with most humans these days. But the power he felt from the boy was pretty high, though it had dwindled down quite considerably now. The researcher within wanted answers.

" _Kurama?_ "

" **I sense no negative intent, Naruto. Go ahead.."** the fox answered his container's unasked question.

* * *

Breathing a sigh "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki" the shinobi introduced himself, which earned some snickers from the man who was trying not to laugh.

"A ramen topping? Quite a creative name, kid." the man let out between his snickers.

"Oi, it means maelstrom dammit!" well Ero-sennin did name his character while eating Ramen, but he didn't need to know that.

"Ah. Sorry about that. Just couldn't help myself" Azazel said with a sheepish expression.

"So, where am I now?" Naruto asked.

"Hm. Well we're currently in Japan, or most specifically in Kuoh.." the dual haired man answered keeping close attention on the boy for any sort of recognition, which he did not get. In turn, it seemed to make the boy more confused.

"W-what? Kuoh? Japan?" the boy seemed genuinely confused. Either he was pulling his leg or maybe it was some case of amnesia. No, that's not possible. He didn't show any sort of signs for that.

" _I might have to come clean with this kid"_

"So, you don't know where Japan is?" Azazel asked getting a nod in response.

"All right then, I'll start from the top. You, Naruto are currently in Japan." Although, Naruto still had no idea where he was—he was pretty sure he wasn't anywhere near his homeworld.

The thought made the boy a little bit depressed. He honestly wished some miracle would have happened. He kept those thoughts aside now.

"Now, it's my turn." Azazel said getting Naruto's attention "..I need you to clarify something for me kid…..Are you exactly human?" Azazel questioned the blond crossing his arms over his chest.

Now don't get Azazel wrong. He was almost sure the boy was human…almost. He was unnaturally powerful for a human, and he was sure the boy did not possess any type of Sacred Gear. And the energy that he felt before, was pretty similar to the Chakra that most Yokai used. Human or not, he had to make sure that the boy could trust him. It's not that having a new ally wasn't beneficial, but mostly he needed to keep the boy away from….unsavory characters. As peaceful as the times were, there were still many dangerous individual roaming the world freely.

Naruto looked puzzlingly at the man before him. Normally he would take massive offense to anyone questioning his humanity—he spent a good deal of his life proving just that. But he wasn't anywhere near home, and if the guy assumed that he was not human; then he himself might not be what he assumed. And Kurama would've sensed any sort of negative intent from the man, if he had any.

So he decided to be truthful, and plus the man seemed trustworthy enough. He seemed pretty laid back.

"I'm pretty sure the last time I checked, I was still human" Naruto clarified before questioning Azazel himself "..If you had any doubts that I was not human, then I assume that you're not human yourself or at least you know someone that is not. So…who are you exactly? Or Maybe what are you?"

Azazel found himself smiling at that. So the kid was accustomed to irregularities. That would make his job a lot more easier. Explaining about the supernatural to a normal human was rather….time consuming. Either, they would think that he's gone crazy, or would think they've gone crazy themselves.

"All right kid….Let me reintroduce myself" Naruto watched as the man revealed…. Twelve black feathered wings on his back, letting his power fill the room. The guy was powerful, a minute ago he didn't sense any type of power from the guy at all; well he wasn't trying much either. But it took someone with a lot of experience to get by on him. He was not to the level of Kaguya, but still pretty darn powerful.

"I am Azazel. Former Angel of Heaven. Current leader and Governor- General of the Fallen Angels and Grigori" now that got Naruto's attention. He really didn't pay any mind when the man first introduced himself as _Governor-General_. But, the power that he felt really let him know that the guy was fairly powerful. And not mention, as subtle as it was, the way the man carried himself showed that he was a man of importance and relevance.

Ha! His lessons with Baa-chan was useful after all. She literally pounded it into his head to look out for the subtle signs in a person.

"…..And as to your question of whether I'm human or not" the man continued. "I think that these will answer that" the man pointed at his crow like wings.

Well, he really shouldn't be surprised. He came from a place where humans could walk on water, breath fire, a _Goddess_ that could create her own personal dimension and so on. He really shouldn't be surprised, but none of them never had any bird wings on them anyways. Plus the energy he felt from the man wasn't chakra at all. Come to think of it, he didn't sense any chakra from the man, at all. He idly wondered if he was getting involved in another one of those…troublesome situations, as Shikamaru would say.

And Kurama still didn't sense any negative emotions from the man, so all was well in his books.

Any further thoughts were halted when Azazel spoke up again "So, anything else you've got to ask?"

"Well, I'm a long way from home right now…" he started, putting a bit of an emphasis on the _long_ "…I don't know where I am or anything about this world" now Naruto wasn't the one to ask for information of any sorts; and he was a ninja—gathering information was one their main assets. But in times like these, it was better to ask for it from someone who knew things a lot better that he did. Ero-Sennin did stress that sometimes it was better to ask for help rather than trying to do things on your own.

Azazel took note when the blond said _this world_ which was further proving his theory that the teenage boy somehow ended up here, by accident. If that was the case, then the boy was not affiliated with any of the factions, which would be helpful.

"…I expected as much." Azazel moved towards chair, before seating himself comfortably "You better sit tight kid. This is going to be long. VERY long."

And so, Azazel began his long explanation of the world that he ended up in. The planet was called Earth; as the man said was home to more than a billion people. And he was specifically in Japan; a country in the Asian continent of Earth.

Naruto just sat in silence as the man finished his words on Earth. He was really far from home. The words of the man confirmed as much. He held a small bit of hope that, that wouldn't be the case—but it was not to be. Well, you can't blame a guy for hoping. He pushed the thoughts aside, not wishing to sulk….yet.

"So, Naruto. Why don't you tell me where you're from? And how you ended up here?" Azazel questioned, the man's eyes gaining a certain glint in them, that was dying for information.

Usually, Naruto wouldn't divulge any information about his home. Knowledge was power and it had to be guarded. His teachers literally pounded that fact into his head. But at this time, he felt that it wouldn't cause any major issues. And he felt that he could trust the man.

" **Don't worry, Naruto. He is just honestly curious. Just tell him"** his ever faithful friend spoke from within.

And so with a deep breath Naruto began to recount the events before which he ended up in this new world. Of his status as a Jinchuuriki. Leaving to gain control of his _inner_ demons. Of the war that was started by a man, aiming to bring about peace—a false peace. Of the original mastermind behind the war. Then of the real mastermind behind the war. Then, of fighting a revived woman; who was considered a _Goddess_ in their world. Then to the ultimate sacrifice that he made to ensure the future of his world, and entrusting his dreams to his friends.

Finishing his story, the blond let out a heavy sigh, fully coming to terms that he had survived by some turn of luck while leaving everything that he loved behind, with quite possibly no way back—at all.

Fate just gave him the middle-finger or did he give it to fate by surviving. If Neji was here, he would agree with the latter.

He shook his head lightly and looked back at the other occupant of the room. The dual haired man seemed to be taking it well from the expression on his face and the light smile that was forming on his lips.

"So you're a Ninja?" Azazel asked, seeming a bit skeptical at that.

"Yes. I am." The shinobi answered " You don't believe me?"

Pointing a thumb back at his torn-up jumpsuit, the man replied "Your choice of clothing seemed to…..stand out a bit too much. Aren't ninja supposed to blend-in?" he questioned, brow raised.

"Oi! Orange is a great color." Naruto retorted, a little bit embarrassed at the mention on his choice of clothing color. Kakashi-Sensei always felt the need to point out on his jumpsuit, saying it always stuck out like a sore thumb. Though he did say it was oddly symbolic , and he understood why after he met both his parents.

"Well, I'm sorry if you feel offended" Azazel apologized. Who was he to judge on what someone chose to wear, and he'd seen weirder outfits. A certain _Queen_ coming to mind. "Anyways, that was quite the tale. I can understand why you were lost when I mentioned Japan"

Honestly, he expected the boy to say something similar. The condition of his clothes were a clear indication of a battle. But, he never expected something grand like he described. Admittedly he'd seen and been involved in things far greater than that, but it was impressive to say the least. And the boy was clearly human as were the people of his world. Humans, the so-called weakest race. And from what he just said, many from his world could stand toe-to-toe with many among the supernatural. Maybe that was the sort of potential that Father saw in the humans. The sort of potential that made him entrust Sacred-Gears to them.

He was pretty sure that there was no way for them to reach the boy's home. Well _one_ might be able to do it possibly. But asking _that person_ was pretty much useless.

Azazel did note the blonde's dream of bringing peace. That raised a lot of brownie points for the blonde. This was the sort of person that he was looking for.

Naruto just raised a golden brow at the man's response. Yeah, even with the wings he expected some form of objection from the man. "Wait. You believe me just like that. No questions asked?"

Azazel laughed in response" Kid. I'll be honest with you I've seen much worse." No matter which world, there will always be war. A gloomy expression came over his face, thinking about the war that he was involved in. "How old do you think I am anyways?" Azazel queried, a grin formed on his lips, the gloomy look all but gone.

"Uh. Maybe in your late twenties or early thirties?" Naruto replied, unsure. The way the man phrased the question made it seem that he was helluva lot older.

The dual haired man chuckled at the blond "Well sit tight kid. Let me tell you about myself and the general history of this world."

And with that, the man started to narrate about the very origins of the world. Of a **God** who created the Earth. Then about his first creation, the **Angels** —the God's trusty subordinates. Then he said about the first Angel to rebel against the God, Lucifer. Of how **God** cast Lucifer out of Heaven. Of how Lucifer formed his own race, the **Devils**. Then he recounted the birth of **Fallen Angels—** Angels who succumbed to any of the Seven Sins. The man even specified the reason for him _falling_. The Sin of Lust. Naruto really, really tried and failed spectacularly to stop himself from deadpanning at that point. The Fallen Leader as he dubbed him now, got side tracked at that point and started to retell of the various _conquests_ he made in his very long life.

Naruto silently wondered if he was cursed or something to be surrounded by Perverts. His academy Teacher was a closet-perv. His Team Sensei was a perv who read porn in public. And his master was a self-proclaimed and proven Super-Pervert who wrote erotic-novels and peaked on women. And now he was listening to a Pervy-Angel. Well not that he had any say in the matter, he was perv himself. But it was the principle matter, Dammit!

Realizing he got sidetracked, Azazel coughed into his hand and got back to the what he actually had to say. The man then described about the Great War. The war between the Angels led by **God,** and the Devils led by Lucifer. Of how his race got dragged into the war and of the countless lives that they lost; of the countless lives that all the sides lost and then eventually being first side to pull away from the war, having lost too many lives at that point.

The man's expression turned really serious at this point as he made Naruto swear secrecy to the information that he was about to receive. He recounted about the death of his Father, **God** , the wound from his previous battle and sealing off a great beast— **Trihexa** , he called it proving too much for the God of the Bible. And with God's and Original Satans death marking the end of the Great War. He explained that it was very sensitive information with only the top brass of every faction privy to such details, warning that revelation of such information on a wider scale would spark unneeded tensions.

Naruto was left stunned at what the Fallen-Angel Leader said. Yeah he had witnessed a few things in his life that, even by shinobi standards could be ranked as unusual. But to actually hear someone say that, the world he was in currently was home not just to normal human, but also Angels, Devils, actual Gods and such.

.Wait.

"So, you're basically telling me that you're actually a thousand years old?" Naruto asked, still a bit stunned. Yeah he had Kurama, who was that old-ish but he was a construct of pure chakra given a consciousness.

"Well, I'm actually much more older than that" The man just answered so casually, like it was an everyday occurrence. Orochimaru would have a field day in a world like this.

And then there was thing about the Death of God. An Actual God. And it wasn't like God was sealed like Kaguya was, not to mention Kaguya wasn't even a God to begin with. He understood that such information leaking would cause a bit of havoc, and the guy shared such sensitive information with him. The guy was placing his trust in him and he couldn't disappoint him now, could he?

Well from what azazel just told him, he was stuck in this world, with little to no way back to his home. As depressing as it was, Naruto Uzumaki never stayed depressed for too long. He always stayed strong despite whatever middle fingers fate dealt him. And he would stand back up again, and move on with this new life. He might never see his friends ever again, he would never give up on going home if that was possible. But he would live this _new_ life as he wanted. Before he could talk any further, his stomach made its intentions know. But first he needed something to eat; preferably ramen, it had been awhile since he had anything to eat…at all.

"You must be hungry. I'll get someone to get you something to eat" Azazel said getting up and making his way towards the door.

"Uh…"

Turning back to face the blond "Got something to say."

"….Got ramen by any chance?"

The Fallen-Angel snickers in response "You sure they didn't name you after a ramen topping.

"Oi, that's not funny"

The Fallen-Angel looked a bit apologetic at that " I'm sorry, it's not funny." Naruto honestly looked pleased at the apology. " It's fucking hilarious" he burst out laughing closing the door behind.

Naruto just opted to glare at the door.

"I'll send someone with ramen then." The man's shout was heard from the other side.

* * *

Naruto let out a sigh shaking his head before he closed his eyes and calmed himself. It was time he had an all important talk with his inner friend.

The damp feeling on his feet let him know that he was back in familiar sewer that was his mindscape. Opening his eyes, he was met with the towering form of his companion since birth, Kurama.

"Kurama" Naruto greeted the great Kitsune,a light tone that held a lot of fondness.

" **Naruto**." The Fox replied, acknowledging the only human he might ever come to respect.

"I'm alive."

" **Yes, you** **are**."

"I should be dead."

" **You should be**."

"But I'm not. How?" Naruto questioned, still confused as to how he was still alive.

" **I wasn't joking, Naruto** …" Kurama started. " **By all means, you should be dead. I was working overtime just to try and keep your soul from leaving your body. And by that point I was exhausted.** " Naruto gave his partner a grateful look. They had come a long way." **Before I completely lost to the exhaustion, I felt two other presences in the farthest reaches of your mind….**

At this point Naruto was paying rapt-attention to his big furry friend. Two? One he could guess. But the second one was a mystery.

" **One was definitely that blasted Uchiha. "** Kurama cursed, blasted Uchiha which translate to Madara Uchiha.

"That would explain the dreams I had." Naruto finalized, crossing his arms over his chest.

" **But-** " Kurama speaking again got the blonds attention back to the fox" **-the second one however was…disturbing"** the giant fox finished in a slightly uneasy.

"Disturbing?" the blond questioned.

" **You know how strong Kaguya was, Naruto."** Getting a nod from the blond ".. **well this one was stronger..."** Kurama trailed off at the end.

"How much stronger?" Naruto asked, a little uneasy himself.

" **Much, much stronger. Naruto"** Kurama went silent after, letting the knowledge sink in. Honestly he didn't want to burden his container and friend anymore, but this was something the blond was better of knowing.

Naruto was troubled to say the least. Kaguya was treat large enough, but to hear that, there was something out there that could or might outclass her—was truly a disturbing thought.

He sighed…again. He'd been doing that a lot, lately. Forcefully pushing those thoughts aside he looked up at the Giant Fox. Well he still had Kurama with him, so he'd say that was a good thing.

"We'll deal with that when the times comes Kurama." Naruto said finally " anything else you've got to say buddy?"

" **Yes."** Kurama answered with a nod.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. It looked his immortal chakra battery of a friend had quite a few things to say.

" **Firstly; you don't have the same chakra levels you've had before ending up here. I'd say comparing to what you had before—"** Kurama went silent at that" **Scratch that…Compared to what you've had once you became a genin, the chakra you have now is…pitiful to say the least"**

"Damn" well that was a bummer. He was all about the massive chakra reserves. It was one of the things he was legendary for. The blond pouted.

" **However…Your chakra is a bit more potent than what it was before** , **and it is replenishing at a fast rate…"** Well that didn't seem like complete loss at all to Naruto. " **…which means more chakra control"**

Maybe it was a bit of a loss "What?! Chakra control. I thought I was past those things" Naruto exclaimed in annoyance. He hated chakra control.

" **I wouldn't think of it as a complete loss yet, Naruto"** Kurama said, getting the blond out of his momentary sulk. " **Even with the increased potency, your chakra is growing back and considering it is much lower in level to what it was before, you'll find chakra control a bit more easier.** " His friends words made the blond brighten up more. Aha, ower chakra reserves means more easier to control and if he started control exercises while his reserves were growing he might have an almost near perfect chakra control. He knew it wasn't a total loss. He nodded to himself.

" **Now with your increased chakra potency and lack of control, I'd refrain from linking up with myself…until your Chakra levels rise up a lot higher"** Now that was a total bummer. He was honestly a bit crippled if he didn't have Kurama lending his chakra. His more destructive techniques were dependent on the chakra cloak. Azazel form what he sensed was already really strong and from what he said or was implying there might stronger ones out there, not to mention the other presence that Kurama mentioned about; he really needed to get back to training soon.

" **And lastly is probably the most significant and unique change…"** the fox trailed off getting a questioning look from the blond.

" **Look down and channel chakra to your eyes, Naruto"** Kurama instructed and Naruto did as asked. What followed was quite possibly one of the most surprising things he might have had happen to him. Instead of twin brilliant cerulean orbs, he was met with twin crimson orbs with three-tomoe swirling lazily in them.

"The **Sharingan** " Naruto whispered." But,how?"

" **Madara has transferred his chakra to you or rather merged his chakra with yours, Naruto**." Kurama informed getting the blonds eyes to widen. " **What? Did you honestly think you were having those dreams by some coincidence?** " Kurama questioned causing the blond to look up at the towering fox again. " **You weren't simply seeing those visions, Naruto; you were virtually experiencing them** " Kurama said, causing Naruto's eyes to widen in understanding. That explained why he could feel all those emotions from it. He was experiencing the same feelings the old Uchiha felt when those events happened to him. It added a whole new dimension for Naruto to understand why the Uchiha became what he became; still it gave him no right to do all the things he did. But he understood the cause—sortof.

"Well, having the **Sharingan** is going to be useful. It does give me another trump card to use now." Naruto noted.

" **I agree. But first, you need to get back into shape. I'd stick to the standard one right now, and refrain from the more advanced one until you build up your reserves"** Kurama instructed. And Naruto understood exactly why, the Mangekyou techniques were taxing on the reserves, and not to mention he'd never had any experience with Doujutsu. So taking it easy would be more beneficial.

But now, he needed to point out something that he noticed the moment he arrived in his mindscape. " Kurama. What's that?" Naruto questioned pointing at the small chakra strings, 8 attached to Kurama. All the little strings leading to something hidden behind the colossal biju's giant tails.

Kurama winced in what seemed to embarrassment" **I was hoping you've wouldn't have noticed that…"** the fox muttered, before moving his tails aside to reveal….eight miniature versions of the other Tailed Beasts.

"Wait. What are they doing here?" Naruto questioned, pointing at the chibified eight biju.

" **They're the chakra left behind by the other eight now having a body"** Kurama responded.

"And how did the develop a body?" Naruto enquired.

" **Well, their chakra was on the brink of dispersing, but they managed to siphon the Yang part of the Sage which is the** _ **body**_ **you've inherited as Ashura's descendent and now they're draining me of my Yin chakra"** Kurama explained as best as he understood, though he was not entirely sure on that either.

"So, they're basically chibi Shadow clones of the original ones?" the blond asked scratching hishead.

" **Yes. You could say that. Shadow clones that won't disperse.** " Kurama clarified.

Yeah. Now he understood.

"Soo…" Naruto started. Kurama could feel a migraine coming." You're like the mother-hen or something; keeping them warm till they grow up." The blond teased.

" **WHAT?! You stupid brat! That's not funny."** Kurama roared out in indignation, blowing a gust a wind at the blond while causing ripples on the water.

"Hehe…sorry." Naruto apologized still smiling. "It's a force of habit, 'ttebayo."

" **Tch. Annoying brat.** " Kurama huffed but smiling. This sort of banter was familiar after all.

" **One thing before you leave, Naruto…"** Kurama getting the blond's attention. " **I know you're aware of the fact. But you're closer to the Old-Man than anyone ever was."** And Kurama wasn't just talking in terms of power potential. No, Madara and to an extent reached the same levels that one might say was close to Hagoromo, but they lacked the ideals of the Sage of Six Paths. Naruto already carried the ideals and beliefs similar to the creator of Ninshu, and now he has the tools to reach the same levels of Hagoromo in terms of power. The immortal Biju's opinion that Naruto was—no, is the Second coming of the Great Sage just had more credence.

Naruto just gave his giant fox friend his trademark grin while extending his fist towards him in a now very familiar getsure. Kurama reciprocated with his own foxy grin, bumping his fists with the partner before the blond Uzumaki faded from his mindscape.

* * *

As he opened his eyes, he was greeted to the sight to sight of a beautiful young girl with pale skin and violet eyes. She had raven tresses that reaches to the small of her back. A black top that really emphasized her….er, Beauty, slim waist and a wide hip. A perfect hourglass figure, being with Jiraiya for 3 years doesn't just make you strong. It came with some….side effects. She was easily one of the most beautiful girls he's seen…ever. And she seemed to holding in her hands what looked like a steamy hot bowl of ramen. This was literally a dream come true for Naruto; being served ramen in bed by a beautiful girl. He was a pervert. Somehow he could feel Sakura-chan cracking her knuckles.

"Angel." Naruto sputtered out, before clamping his hands over his mouth." _That was so stupid."_ He cursed inwardly, ramen was always a weak point for him.

The girl blushed, turning her head to the side to hide her embarrassment. The silence that ensued as a result was awkward. Naruto didn't want to say anything else lest he say something stupid and make the situation more awkward, and the girl didn't know how to respond. Naruto just hoped someone would come to break off the awkwardness.

His saving grace came in the form of Azazel, who burst opened the door "Hey kid, had the ramen yet?" the man didn't seem to sense the atmosphere." Ah, Little-Ray…" Azazel called taking the bowl of ramen from the girls hand, and extending it towards the blond dimension traveler. AS the blond took the bowl onto his hand, the man turned around patting the beautiful ravenette on the head "…you can leave, Little-Ray. I'll handle things from here." Azazel said with a smile.

The girl gave a light bow in response" As you wish, Azazel-sama."

Azazel sighed "I told you that there is no need to address me as such, Raynare. Just call me Azazel." The dual-haired stated.

Raynare as Azazel addressed her, shook her head as in a no" You are our leader, Azazel-sama." She responded, before muttering in a lighter tone" One such as I cannot address you with such familiarity." She turned around to leave the room, not before throwing a little glance at the blond seated on the bed.

Azazel's shoulders slumped as the girl left the room. He shook his head straightening up, before turning back to face blond, taking his seat on the chair.

"Eat up, kid. I still got lots left to narrate." The man phrased as he made himself comfortable.

Naruto nodded, breathing in the aroma of the ramen, splitting the chopsticks and slurping up the noodles slowly. Normally he would just down the bowl in one go, but he wanted to enjoy this one. It had been a while since he had some. And he wasn't disappointed at all. It was good; not good as Ichiraku's, mind you but still really good.

"This is good." Naruto commented as he took in more of the noodles.

" It's supposed to be. Raynare is not a shabby cook, you know." Azazel stated.

Naruto perked up at that" Wait, she made this?" the blond queried.

"Well, yes." Azazel answered. "What? Did you think I made this?" the fallen-angel pointed at the bowl, getting a nod from the blond. "Kid, living for that long doesn't make me a great cook. I'm not that bad, but I'd prefer cooking for a chick rather than a guy." He added.

Naruto deadpanned at that, the man was quite to similar to his late Master already and he didn't even know the guy that well.

Naruto happily went back to downing the remaining ramen, opting not to respond. Slurping down the last of what he termed as the 'Food of the _Gods'_.

"Yosh, I'm done." the blond wiped at his mouth,handing the empty bowl to the Fallen-Angel who placed it on the desk, next to his jumpsuit.

And with both getting back comfortable in their seating's, Azazel resumed his narration on history of the world. Now he wasn't one to be eager for lectures and the sort; Iruka-Sensei could attest to that. But this was pretty important stuff, so he could make exceptions when needed. Plus the man's knowledge and insight seemed pretty credible and Knowledge was power, of course. His account on what happened to the Devil race following the end of the Great War, and the demise of the Original Satans was pretty interesting to say the least.

The apparent Civil-War that ensued between the Descendants of the Original Satans and the Anti-Satans. The Descendents, who wanted to continue the conflict with the Heaven and Grigori; and the Anti-Satan Faction, the ones who wanted to cease the conflict with the other factions and ensure the future of the Devil race—the Anti-Satans having recognized that another War wouldn't be beneficial to the Devil race; having already had many of the 72-Pillars extinct. In the end the Anti-Satans triumphed, ousting the Original Descendants from power. The Leaders of the Anti-Satan faction taking up the mantle of the Rulers of the Underworld.

And then he explained about the creation of a revolutionary system; Evil Piece system as stated by Azazel. Something invented by the Beelzebub; to replenish the numbers of the Devils that were reduced considerably by a Great war and a Civil War. The principle in a sense sounded similar to the Rinne-Tensei, but with different changes. The changes being, altering the genetic code of whatever is being reincarnated into a Devil. Though, Azazel did mention that the system was being used by many Devils as a slavery system. Naruto felt the need to look into that later on.

"So, that's the basic gist of this world. All the factions have a cease-fire agreement between them" Azazel stated as he sat more upright. "In fact, I'd say that this is the closest everyone has been to peace since the initial conflicts, as fragile as it is anyways." He added.

Naruto contemplated all the information. It seemed that the condition was similar to how the his home world was in—before the fourth war. A cease-fire agreement between the Nations; but needing just a simple spar to lighten everything up. Not to mention, from what Azazel said there are other factions or mythologies as it was called in this World. So it was the Elemental Nations on a wider scale, with more than a few beings capable of ending the world. Yeah, No worries.

The blond nodded.

"Alright, Naruto. I have a proposition" Azazel spoke getting the blond's attention. "There is a certain goal that I wish to accomplish. Want to join forces towards that end?" He asked extending his right arm for a handshake.

Naruto could guess what the man wished for, but he spoke up anyways." And what is that goal exactly?"

"Doesn't peace sound like a good thing to aim for." He replied with a smile, causing the blond to give one of his own in exchange.

This man was more similar to Jiraiya than he thought.

Naruto extended a fist towards the Fallen-Angels. The handshake was the conventional method, but he preferred this instead. Raising a brow at the gesture, the Leader of Grigori conceded and balled his fists, bumping it the blond's extended one.

The two smiled.

Peace was a very noble and worthwhile goal to aim for.

* * *

 **And that's it for the second chapter. The reason I could upload it this soon is coz I started to work on it way before I first uploaded the story. And I hope everyone liked the new one.**

 **I've tried my best in explaining how Naruto will receive his new power additions. He'll startout with the standard Sharingan for now, and mangekyou a bit into the series(Maybe the next chapter or the one after). And my version of Naruto is not going to use something like Perfect susanoo all the time. It'll come gradually. The rinnegan as well for that matter.**

 **Now there is one thing that I wanted everyone's opinion on and that is regarding Limbo. We know it was exclusive to Madara's Rinnegan. I was thinking of making Naruto having access to just 1 as through the Mangekyou.**

 **And as for the Harem; one thing is for sure there will be no Rias. The reason being overused(maybe in another story).**

 **I want everyone to understand one point. Naruto is not going to be overly OP. He's not going to blast past everything. There will battles where he will he be beat up**

 **Review more**

 **Blaze out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Into a New World**

 **Yo, I'm back with another one. It's been quite a while, I know. I was busy with a lot of things; trying to find a job and all(still haven't got one) and also the fact that it's been quite difficult to structure the sentences and everything else as i've mentioned a lot of times before- this type of English is quite difficult for me.**

 **As a heads-up, it's quite slow at this point- we'll be getting into Canon soon. This chapter is all about Naruto's adjustment to things and everything.**

 **Also Big thanks to my Beta** **RexTheMighty** **for his help.**

 **Nonetheless, i Present the third chapter.**

 **AN: This is not an update other than chapter3, but i just wanted to confirm that Rias is almost a yes for the harem(I'm thinkingon it) seeing a lot of you guys do want her included...I'll be putting up a poll most probably with Chapter 4...So cheers**

 **Don't flame, yeah.**

* * *

"I, will bring peace"-Normal Talk

" _I, will bring peace"_ -Normal Thoughts

" **You amuse me, human** "-Biju/Dragon Talk

" _ **You amuse me, human**_ "-Biju/Dragon Thoughts

 **Disclaimer: I do not own NAruto-Masashi Kishimoto does and neither Highschool Dxd- Ichiei Ishibumi does.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

It had been over three weeks since Naruto ended up on Earth, and things were going….well for the blond. At least as well as it could be for a person stranded in a new world. Yeah he still felt homesick; the possibility of never going back home to his friends and precious ones was a tough pill to swallow. But he did what he did, knowing death was the outcome, being alive was a gift and, Naruto Uzumaki never stayed depressed for too long. He would persevere and move forward. And as the saying goes, "Shinobi are those who endure"- after all.

Azazel did everything possible to make him adapt to his new home. The man was a leader and was very busy, but he always did try to find some time to check up on the blond. And Naruto was grateful for that. Having someone like Azazel and his knowledge on well…everything was pretty helpful. Naruto did note from what Azazel said, that the humans of this world never really had any special powers, but they were very advanced in-terms of Technology and science; way more than that of the Elemental Nations. He still hadn't ventured into the city, opting to stay in the secluded house that Azazel owned on the outskirts of Kuoh—the place was surrounded by nature, while the forests weren't anywhere near as thick as it was in Konoha; it was the best he could get at the moment. And Azazel didn't seem to mind, stating that he should be near something familiar before moving out.

Then there was Raynare. The first few times that they came across each other was extremely awkward. But Naruto being Naruto, pushed through and tried to strike up a conversation with the girl. Eventually, he succeeded. She was a pretty cool person once she warmed up to him, which still hadn't happened—yet. But, Naruto Uzumaki wasn't nothing but stubborn. She liked to star gaze from what he observed, often gaining a melancholic look when she did so. There were some odd things however; Azazel when he was here, attempted to make the young woman address him more informally, with the young lady promptly refusing to do so. Then there was the look in her eyes when she thought no one was noticing; a yearning for acknowledgement— from who he did not know and a thirst for power—not what one would consider crazy but it was there. Those were two things he was very familiar with; one pursued by himself and the other by his best-friend. Though the latter one wasn't as amplified as it used be for Sasuke.

He got to meet Raynare's teammates as well. They were an interesting group:

Kalawarner was the blue haired woman, who was quite beautiful and… was well endowed and she was damn proud of that fact as well. A point she looked to prove every time he was anywhere near her. She was quite laid back opting to laze around, and watch T.V when not having any mission on hand. The next one was Mittelt, a thousand year old girl that looked no older than a thirteen year old. Unlike Kala, Mittelt was very cheerful not being one to enjoy lazing around. And last was the male member of the group—Dohnaseek. A middle aged looking man, whose attire always consisted of a long trench coat and a fedora. He was like those aged war-veterans, always sitting in the corner of the room and drinking. But despite the differences in character, there was one thing that all three of them had in common— their undying support for Raynare. They always seemed to place Raynare above themselves.

He spoke with Azazel about this, and man responded by saying that, Raynare was not liked by the other members of Grigori; her being a new angel or something —whatever that meant. It was the reason she never went to HQ, opting to stay in the rather spacious home Azazel provided her with. The Fallen Angel seemed uncomfortable with the topic. Nevertheless, he did say that he was grateful that Raynare had people who cared for her and wanted to look out for her.

The situation seemed very familiar to Naruto. One he was all familiar with; a single individual despised by their own kind, having only a few people acknowledge them.

Yup, it was very similar indeed.

So from then on, Naruto took extra effort to interact with Raynare. He understood the pain of loneliness and that was something he didn't want someone else to go through.

A week into his unexpected arrival, the blond had started getting into training again. He would've started even before, but his body felt like shit. Any attempt by him to work on his muscles too much, would result in it being a lot painful for the blond. Kurama explained that it was a result of him travelling between toxic spaces; also adding that he did lose an arm and a leg before Kurama gave in to his exhaustion, the Biju still unsure as to how his jinchuuriki had his appendages regenerated. Anyways the fox advised Naruto to wait for a week as he fully healed the blond.

As soon as the one week mark crossed, the blond was right back at it. Working on his physical conditioning first and continued to work on it, until he felt that he was back in a respectable shape. While he trained his body physically, he observed that once he was fully healed, his body was much stronger than usual. Now he wasn't one to overthink and complicate things most of the time, so he accepted the change and rolled with it.

Once he was back in a physical condition he deemed acceptable, he moved onto incorporating Chakra back into his training regimen. And true to Kurama's words, his chakra was more potent than usual. While with his current reserves, he could barely create a handful of clones, the ones he created were more durable than they usually were. The shadow clones he used to create

would dispel after one or two hits, and the ones he created now were more than capable of tanking a few hits, but it wasn't much. Well, he could take the additional durability and roll with it.

And, then there was the case of the **Sharingan**. The enhanced vision of the **sharingan** was something he really marveled at. He now knew why the eyes were so coveted in the Ninja World. His training with it was also coming along nicely, the memories and knowledge of Madara speeding up that training.

Now, we can see the blond sitting in a lotus position, meditating. He was hidden among the trees that surrounded the house that he lodged at. Azazel owned a good portion of the outskirts near Kuoh City. The house in itself was two storied, having multiple rooms, a kitchen and a large living room. It was surrounded by thick trees, well as thick as it got here anyways. And it was the house he lent to Raynare. The man was beyond rich in his eyes. And he was grateful for it; the cover provided by the foliage being enough, that he could train without being worried about being seen by normal humans, and it sort of reminded Naruto of Konoha.

Back to the matter at hand; the blond was currently meditating. He wasn't drawing in any Natural Energy; he was just breathing-in and out, staying calm, being perfectly still and blending in with the surroundings—just like the Geezer Sage, Fukasaku instructed him to. Letting out a sigh the blond got up, dusting himself. He was wearing a simple burnt orange T-shirt and black pants. It was starting to get dark, so he decided to end training for the day. He'd already been allocating a lot of time for training as it is—and so he started to make his way back to the house.

* * *

Reaching the front door, the blond pushed the door opened and was hit with the aroma of ramen. It had to be Raynare considering, she is the only one who knows how to make something edible. And her cooking is fantastic, something Azazel liked to point out at every opportunity he could.

So making his way to the kitchen, he was welcomed by the sight of a now familiar ravenette—very much invested in her work. Wearing a pink top with an apron over it, and black pants that reached just above the ankles. And just as he guessed, it was the raven haired beauty who seemed to be making ramen- something which surprised him; considering she banned him from cooking it himself when she noticed his "Unhealthy obsession" for ramen as she put it herself.

Noticing the light footsteps, the fallen angel looked up to see the blond approach the kitchen; a questioning look etched on his face.

"What?" the ravenette straightened up placing the spatula on the counter.

"You're making ramen." The blond answered pointing at the pot, the ambrosial fragrance of his favorite dish already invading his nostrils.

"Impressive. I didn't think you'd notice." She retorted sarcastically.

Chuckling at her sarcastic reply, the blond placed his palms on his cheeks saying "Nonetheless. I didn't think you'd make it just for me, Raynare. That's just so sweet."

"W-What? Why would I make it just for you?! That's just stupid." a blush now forming on her face, she pointed at her current housemate. "Stop getting stupid and false ideas in your head."

"Eh, but I thought you hated ramen" Naruto pointed out, interlocking his fingers behind his head.

" Hmph. I don't hate ramen, you idiot. I like to eat it every once in a while" she corrected the blonde's wrong assumption, crossing her arms before letting it fall to her sides.

The blond just hummed at her response . Whether she liked it or not, he was getting to feast on the "Food of the Gods" as he termed it. So it was a win in his eyes. He was opting to leave the subject, before deciding to tease the beautiful fallen angel.

"Oh. You don't have to say anything. I understand completely." Naruto goaded, a teasing smile forming on his face.

Feeling slightly irked at the words said by the blond "And just what do you mean by that, Huh?" the raven haired beauty demanded, crossing her arms over her ample chest.

"Well. I understand that you don't like ramen that much, but still you made it just for me…" he sniggered, causing tick marks to appear on the fallen angels head—something that went completely unnoticed by blond.

"…You just don't want to admit it, do you, Raynare-chan"

Reaching boiling point, the young girl nearly lost her cool, but managed to reign herself in " _I see what you did there, Uzumaki_ " she thought, a sinister smirk appearing on her visage.

"Well, maybe you are right. I do hate ramen so much…" she responded icily, her words suddenly making the blond unnerved. Maybe it was the tone.

"…I guess I shouldn't make ramen ever again…seeing as I'm not going to eat it, since I hate it so much. Don't you agree, Naruto?" she finished.

And with those words the blonde went stone still, all sense of teasing leaving his face. Suddenly the blonde crouched down, hands holding his head crying anime tears. It was like the blonde ninja was having a mental breakdown.

" _No more RAMEN_!" he thought. That sounded like a nightmare. No! No! It wasn't a nightmare. It was even worse.

Meanwhile deep inside the blond ninja's mind, Kurama sighed. His partner was so gullible when it came to ramen. He was glad his enemies were unaware of his ultimate weakness. And he literally got played at his own game.

The transmigrant of Ashura was brought out of his mini breakdown at the sound of giggles, which turned into full blown laughter.

"Hahaha!" the ravenette roared, slowly coming to a halt while rubbing the imaginary tears from her eyes.

"Hey! That wasn't funny, dattebayo!" Naruto declared, still disturbed at the thought of never getting the chance to eat ramen—ever again. Well, it wasn't that he couldn't go out and find someplace that made ramen, it was that he hardly knew this world. From what Azazel said, this world was very different from his; mainly in terms of technology and lifestyle of the people. He preferred not to take any unnecessary chances until he got the OK signal from Azazel. And that meant he was at the mercy of Raynare in the food department; and she hadn't made any ramen since the first few days of his unintended arrival.

"That'll teach you to think before messing with me again." the beautiful girl huffed. Bowing his head, he apologized " I'm sorry. Please don't ban ramen from my life."

The ravenette rolled her eyes at that. It was true that she wanted to mess with him a little bit, but the blonde just seemed to be over reacting, or he actually loved ramen that much. This could be the perfect bribing material in the future.

"Hai. Hai." She waved him off, accepting the apology. " Now go and get yourself freshened up, or else no ramen for you."

"Yes, Ma'am." The blond straightened up before dashing upstairs.

Seeing that the blond had gone off, the ravenette went back to finishing her cooking. As much as she considered ramen unhealthy, she was willing to cook the dish. And she might just cook it a little more often, seeing how much the blond guest loved it. She might not have ever said it out loud, God forbid—she never will; but she enjoyed the blonde's company. The house or estate that her Leader had been kind enough to gift her got very lonely most of the time; Lord

Azazel was rarely present being a very busy individual, and her only friends being involved in mission more often. Granted, she did venture out to town every once in awhile. But it wasn't really helpful. So she was silently grateful for having another presence in her rather excessive abode, however idiotic he maybe.

And, Lord Azazel was already quite taken with him. So she couldn't really do anything as well. Shrugging her thoughts off, she switched her attention back to the pot with boiling noodles.

* * *

" **You got played…"** Kurama voiced from within his mind

" _I knew she was bluffing."_ Naruto responded. He hoped that she was.

"… **and did you really have to overreact as you did?"** the giant fox asked. " **You can make the food yourselves."**

" _Well, I could... but I enjoy having someone cook me something once in awhile…"_ the blond answered. " _..seeing as I rarely had any such opportunities." He finished silently._

Being an orphan, the Blonde never really had any form of homemade food, and he didn't learn to make any until he got much older during his training trip with the Pervy-Sage. Well, there were the odd moments were Sakura-chan would come over, bash his head for eating too much ramen and cook something herself. As horrifying as it looked; and tasted for that matter, he enjoyed those rare moments where someone went out of their way to prepare something for him. So he was silently happy when there was someone who made him food.

And the Legendary Biju had nothing more to say. His host had led a very isolated life. He knew that, of course, being one of the reasons for that life.

Reaching his room at the far end of the floor; the blond opened door to a spacious room with a single bed in the middle. It had a cupboard and a rather sizable desk with a few blank sheets sprawled on its face, a lot of ink and brushes. It also had a little electrical circuit with a bulb attached to it.

Undressing himself the blond made his way to the bathroom attached with the room. And like the home he currently resided in, the bathroom was way too big and luxurious in Naruto's eyes. He really didn't want to go into detail on it.

Once again, Naruto stood by his point – Azazel had way too much money to burn.

Turning the shower on, warm water cleansed the shinobi's frame; relaxing his muscles. Nothing could beat a warm bath after a workout.

* * *

With his bathing over, the blond was currently seated in front of his desk carefully going though few notes left behind by his master. Pervy Sage's notes were passed onto him by the Geezer Toad after his battle with Nagato and his paths.

Fuinjutsu— was one of the most tough and time consuming Ninja art to master. It demanded high concentration and commitment; something at that time he didn't really have. The threat of the Akatsuki was just too large for him to concentrate solely on the Sealing Arts. But, it was something he wished, he'd taken upon during his training trip with Jiraiya—seeing how effectively it was put to use by his father and the Nidaime.

And of course, this time round he didn't have a stupid mad man threatening to end all of existence by summoning a beast of calamity running around.

" _Oops"_

" **You just jinxed it**." The Biju face palmed from within.

Chuckling sheepishly the blond went back to the task at hand. He so badly wanted to replicate his Father's and Nidaime's **Hiraishin.** And who wouldn't want to have a badass teleportation technique in their arsenal. Flashing in and out of situations and battles were quite cool in the Blonde's opinion. Not to mention; even the Teme had a Space-Time Technique now. He wasn't going to let the bastard get one up on him.

So with that in mind, he went back to work but not before glancing at the only piece of his Dad's legendary **Hiraishin** kunai—silently asking for his blessings.

" _You just wait and see, Dad.I won't give up until I have this thing down...Believe It!"_

* * *

Dinner had gone through pretty nicely. Not many words were exchanged between the two- well that was mainly because the blond was so engrossed in his ramen. Ramen as usual was a big time weakness for him. He was pretty sure that his raven haired housemate was slightly disturbed at the way he was gobbling down the ramen.

Currently, the duo was in the kitchen tidying things up. The blond was doing the dishes while the Raynare did the rest of the work.

The ravenette discreetly glanced at the blond who had insisted quite vehemently in helping her with the kitchen chores, in thanks for cooking him "such delicious ramen" as he put it.

He was an odd one for Raynare; goofy to the point where it seemed idiotic and yet at times completely serious. He was no older than her, and yet their leader seemed to place a lot of trust on the blond. She'd heard Lord Azazel conversing with blond on some of his new inventions, and he'd never done the same with Kala or Mittelt or even Dohnaseek. But she wasn't one to judge. Although she might never speak it, she silently appreciated the companionship the blond offered. The home that Azazel-Sama had gifted was rather lonely when she the only resident, which was becoming the case recently. She couldn't always have Kala and the others here. And although Lord Azazel did drop in from time to time, there wasn't much he could do; the tensions were rising between the factions again from what she heard.

She…did not like being alone. Bad memories tended to resurface. Having the boisterous blond around certainly irritated her at times, but his unexpected arrival was not unwelcome.

The gifted beauty smiled slightly at that.

"Thanks, Raynare." Her train of thought was cut off when the blond spoke up.

Looking at the blue eyed youth, she raised a brow "And why would you thank me all of a sudden?"

"For the food, of course. I really love ramen, ttebayo!" the blond slapped his mouth shut. His verbal tic wasn't some he expected to pop up now. He loved it, and it made him feel closer to his mother. But he was slightly embarrassed at revealing his verbal tic.

"You have a verbal tic" Raynare mentioned, making the blond blush a little from embarrassment. " It's cute." The ravenette beauty's cheeks pinked at her words. She didn't quite expect to say it out loud.

Too embarrassed to respond the blond placed another washed plate on the counter, unexpectedly brushing his hand with Raynare's. Retracting his arm back.

"A-Ah Sorry." He apologized to which she shook and mumbled an "I-I-It's okay." in response

The rest of the tidying up was done in complete silence, both housemates too embarrassed to even look at each other.

* * *

The day was almost coming to an end for Naruto. He'd done his basic training for the day, he'd also got to do his study on Fuinjutsu, explored the small forest around the house and of course; he'd got to feast on delicious ramen. Not to mention he was getting ever so closer to earning Raynare's companionship…err trust- he meant Trust. So he'd surmise that it was a day well spent. Well not that he had anything much to do anyways. But he wasn't quite sleepy yet.

" **You could go stargazing …"** the blond perked up at his trusted partners suggestion. And with that he made his way out of the room-" **and I'm sure you might find the vixen, talk some more…"**

" _That's a great idea, Kurama."_ the blond responded."

" **It might help you gain the vixen's…** _**companionship**_ **"** the giant bijou teased from within.

" _KURAMA!_ " the bijou had been taking shots at him ever since he called Raynare…an Angel. The events of the day as small as it was didn't help matters in the slightest. He didn't get what his giant friend was getting at.

* * *

Deep within the blond mindscape, the strongest of the Nine was lazily lounging, his nine tails swaying quite languidly.

Now the fox wasn't one to know the matters of love and the sort; being an existence of pure hatred- as he put it, and chakra, he never really had the need for love or anything so mundane. However, when it came to his blond idiot of a friend- love is something that is essential, him being a human. But even more than that, love was something that had the blond had been longing for. The boy wasn't able to reach a proper conclusion in his pursuit of the pink haired girl. And then there was the Hyuuga one; she'd come open with her feelings but with the Akatsuki running loose and that Uchiha brat going downhill as each day passed- the boy had to put everything else aside.

But, rather than have a shot at happiness the blond took the decision of sacrificing his life for his precious people. He was the most unselfish person he'd ever seen.

And now, the boy that he'd seen grow up from a toddler was given a new shot at life. Free from being hunted and free from all the responsibilities. The latter of which, he was pretty sure the blond would pickup as he started to explore the new world and make more friends. But that was beside the point. Now, his container had a proper shot at love and everything. He was already in acquaintance with a "very beautiful girl" in the boy's own opinion.

So he'd be damned if Naruto Uzumaki didn't do everything that a boy his age should be doing. Easier said than done- the blond fool was dense as a brick.

He had done the initial push; everything else was left to his partner now.

The fox grunted; he went from a being of mass destruction to an apparent matchmaker now. This was so going to hurt his reputation. But it didn't matter- it was for his one and only friend's case.

And he deserved it.

* * *

"Stupid Kurama" the Uzumaki mumbled, cursing his partner for his unnecessary teasing. He did find Raynare to be attractive- he conceded. But it didn't warrant the bijou to bring it up and tease the fact every now and then. With that line of thought he reached the roof and was greeted to the sight of Raynare stargazing- as expected.

The blond subconsciously studied her form. The moonlight reflecting off her pale skin, giving her a light glow, her raven tresses swaying slightly with the night breeze. Her violet eyes staring off at the night sky, supple lips parted slightly. He really didn't want to go any further than that. Yup, he definitely learned more than the Ninja Arts from Jiraiya. She was definitely attractive.

She was very attractive indeed.

Shaking his head to rid the invading thoughts, the blond approached the ravenette.

Sensing a presence behind her, the fallen angel beauty glanced back already knowing who it was but still made no move to leave. This was the first time he'd approached her stargazing. The blond blue-eyed youth sat beside her, silent for a while.

"You really like the stars, don't you?" he asked. The ravenette looked side wards at him before returning her gaze to the night sky.

"It…It reminds me of someone." She quietly replied, her beautiful face now adopting a tad bit sorrowful look.

Naruto opted not to speak up and let her continue

"It reminds me of…my mother" She said. The Fallen Angel pushed her leg up to rest her chin on her knees, wrapped her arms around her leg. She glanced back up the night sky.

"She always used to say that everyone would become stars after death. That God made stars so that the fallen could keep an eye on their loved ones; every night."

The blond stayed silent, trying to find the best way to respond. "Your mother…" he started "… she sounds like a great person"

Raynare smiled at that, but still had a solemn look to her.

"Yes." she responded. "She was the best…Always looking to help anyone in need, always smiling no matter what happened- always. I always come here at night to look at the stars and find the brightest one; because that's my mother- the brightest one out there." And at that point, tears started to leak from her eyes. She was trying to reign it in to no avail.

Naruto didn't really know how to respond to highly emotional things. The Pervy Sage's death hit him like a train and he was a wreck at that time. Only Iruka-Sensei was able to bring him out of his solemn state.

So deciding it as the best course of action, the blond moved closer to the young beauty. Their shoulders were touching. He was sending a silent message to her that he was their if she needed a shoulder to cry on.

Raynare leaned in lightly on the blond until her head rested on his shoulder. She was grateful for the support. This wasn't something that she shared with Kala or Mittelt. They were much older and had seen so many of their loved ones perish. For her, this was still new. She only ever had her mother. Although it had been years since she had died, it still haunted her the way in which she died.

"My Mother…" she heard her current support murmur"… I never got to know her so deeply like you did." The blond now had a solemn smile gracing his face, it didn't quite fit his face- she noted.

"After all, I only met her once…" the fallen angel looked up at the blond, a bit surprised. He had only met his mother, once? And yet, fondness, the affection and the love he had for her was quite clear. And what did he mean by 'only meeting her once'

Feeling the questioning gaze on him, the Shinobi continued" Well some… pretty messed up and stupid things happened when I was born and they died; protecting me…" the blond smiled sadly as he recalled the truly unfortunate events that happened on that day.

"…But they left me with some gifts to make sure that they'd be there when I needed them the most." Tears started to leak as he remembered the first time he met his Mother and Father.

He'd never really had time to sit down and think about meeting the most important people in his life. He was mostly content with knowing that they loved him and believed in him. But now, he was away from the pressure of stopping the Akatsuki and saving his best friend from his own darkness. Now in this new world, he had the chance to revisit those memories. Unconsciously, he cursed his rotten luck.

Her new housemate' revelations gave Raynare a new perspective of the blond. At the start she considered him an idiot; and she still did. Of course, Azazel-Sama did inform her that the blond had faced some harsh and unlucky circumstances before he was found by him, but he didn't divulge further than that. He was more cheerful that most people she'd ever met. She mistook his hyper activeness and cheerful demeanor at face value. Although her opinion on the blond had been changing recently, the new revelations have shown that she was wrong to judge. He'd lost everything far earlier than she did. The pain in his words was quite clear. And yet, he was still moving forward with a smile on his face. He was happy with the fact that his parents loved him.

With the blond sharing his pain and sadness, she almost felt obliged to reveal more about herself to him. And she did

"… I lived alone with my mother for the most part of my childhood years. Never knew my father; Kaa-san never let me feel his absence." The raven head gave a rueful smile. "… Everything was going well and normal; until-

* * *

( _Flashback_ ) (Years before)

 _It was hot._

 _Why was it so hot?_

 _It was night time and it never got hot._

 _Beautiful violet eyes creaked open and the person let out a gasp at her surroundings._

 _Everything was on fire. It was too hot. Sweat poured down her forehead as tiny arms pushed the up. She looked around at her surroundings._

 _Why was there so much fire?_

 _She's scared. Where was her mother? "Okaa-San.!" the little girl called out._

" _Okaa-San!" the little girl cried, she was getting really scared._

 _Just then, the door to her room was burst open and the girl let out a smile at seeing her mother- looking like an adult version of the young girl. But the smile on the girl's face vanished as soon_

 _as it came, seeing the state her mother was in. the beautiful young woman looked haggard with her clothes being covered in blood._

" _Yuu-Chan" the woman rushed to her daughter and swept her up, holding her tightly. "Don't worry, baby girl. Mommy will protect you."_

 _And with that said the woman rushed out of the home, constantly glancing behind her for followers._

" _Okaa-San, what's happening? Why is our house on fire?" the little girl questioned, but her questions fell on deaf ears as the mother was too focused on running._

 _Sensing a shift in the air, the woman made a turn and rushed to a nearby store house. Entering the building, she made to hide the little girl before showering her with kisses._

" _Yuu-Chan. Everything is going to be okay. Okay." the woman said through her kisses, tears staining her face. " Okaa-San will always love you. Never forget that" she finished, before getting back up and making way for her to leave_

" _Okaa- San" the little girl made to follow her mother before she pushed back down by her mother._

" _No, Yuu-Chan. Be a good girl like mommy told you and wait here ,alright. Don't come out until I return. Ok?" the girl nodded. She was tired._

 _The little girl watched as her mother closed the door to the store. She heard the sound of a man talking to her. And he sounded angry. He kept asking for something. It wasn't clear to her._

 _Suddenly she heard her mother choking- hard. The little girl made to rush out, before she heard someone else roaring and then she felt an immense pressure._

 _But oddly she didn't feel threatened by it._

 _The door to the building opened slowly as her mother limped slowly towards her._

" _Yuu-Chan" her mother called weakly, opening her arms wide and the little girl rushed into her embrace._

" _Okaa-San… I'm scared"_

" _It's alright , my little baby. Everything is going to be okay now." The older woman brushed her daughter's hair in a bid to calm her._

" _Now, listen to me very carefully, Yuma." Caressing her daughters cheeks, the woman started "… you are going to have difficult times ahead; but never let that get you down. Try to make_

 _friends; lots of them but also make sure that you trust them and they trust you… And most importantly, never forget; Mama loves you and always will no matter what happens."_

 _The woman hugged her child hoping to give her daughter as much as warmth as she could. She wanted to spend some of her last moments with her little daughter. She still had much she wanted to do, much she wanted to experience, but she was at death's door now. The least she could do now was to make sure her daughter felt loved._

"… _If you ever feel like you miss me- just look at the night sky and Okaa-San will be there among the stars; as the brightest one of them all." Not wanting her daughter to get traumatized by watching her die, she cast a magic spell to lull her sleep. And of course, she still had someone she to talk to before she left._

 _Yuma didn't really understand a lot of things that happened; only that it was bad. But one thing she did understand was that her mother was leaving- to where? She did not know. She had seen something like this in one of the movies she watched with her mother. She wanted to protest, but she felt tired for some reason. She was sure she her sleep was wiped away by the events that happened. But why was she so tired now?_

 _So…tired_

" _Take care of her." Were the last words of her mother she heard before she closed her eyes to the land of dreams._

* * *

Raynare expected to be a mess after recalling the events of _that_ day. She always was whenever she thought about it; until she opted to keep that part of her memory locked away. The only people she revealed it to was; Kalawarner and her other teammates- and that was a long time ago. So to recall the same experience after such a long time, she expected to be a weeping mess. But somehow being in the blond's presence had calmed her; he had a sort of soothing effect. In between everything, his arm had snaked around her- she noted. He was warm- that too she noted.

Naruto opted to stay silent for some time. The girl needed her time after revealing something this personal, and he needed time to process it. He really did not expect the girl to reveal so much- not so soon. Well he wasn't one to complain, he actually wanted her to open up to him; it was just that the magnitude of her opening up caught him off guard.

There were some key things he noted from what Raynare said; it was almost a certainty that her mother was not a fallen-angel from his conclusion, so it had to be her father. But she really

did not mention him at all, not even once. He had to be someone higher up for her mother and Rayanre to be sought out.

" _**Or it could be something else entirely."**_ Kurama suggested from within.

" _Exactly"_ Naruto concurred. He decided to leave that topic…for now, guessing it would be better to seek Azazel on that.

"You know, there's been something I've wanted to ask you for a while…" the blond trailed off getting his current companion's attention and the girl nodded for him to continue.

"I haven't really seen you use your wings." He merely stated, and it was true. Every Fallen Angel he's seen has revealed their wings and he didn't even see them every day. And that was not the case with Raynare and it was not like she was cooped up in the house every day. She would venture out to the city for shopping and stuff. He was just being curious.

He'd love to have a pair of wings for transportation, though it wouldn't have done his reputation in the village any good in his younger years.

Off all things to ask, she didn't want the blond to ask about that. She had accepted her Fallen Angel blood, but it was not like she had any other option. She was already an outcast among the Fallen Angels; owing to her hybrid status. And she didn't want to be rejected by humans as well; and especially not by Naruto. She'd be lying if she said that she'd grown fond of the blond and even more so after sharing so much with him. And there was also the matter of blaming herself for her mother's death.

"I…I don't like them." She said reluctantly. "Why don't you like them?"

"I told you, I don't like them." She answered, her voice rising slightly.

"It's a part of you. It is who you are. You shouldn't reject yourself." He stated. It was just like his case with Kurama from his younger days. Kurama hated him, he hated Kurama and that made things all the more difficult. Everything changed when they had accepted each other and became a team. And that was what he wanted Raynare to do; only she was rejecting herself, rather than seeing who she truly was.

"It's not a part of me! My mother died because of this!" the girl moved away, tears once again framing her face.

"Your mother didn't die because you were a fallen angel; your mother died because she wanted to protect you." The blond retorted, before adding "…and trust me. I know the lengths to which a parent can go for their child."

Raynare seemed to calm down at the blond's words. "Now…Can I see them?" He asked again.

"You're quite stubborn, you know." She sighed.

"I've been told." Naruto grinned, and in the end the raven haired girl gave in.

A little surge of power and two jet black wings appeared behind her. In Naruto's honest opinion the girl looked even more beautiful now. The moonlight reflecting off her gave her a glow and her wings seemed to shine form it, or was it a natural thing for her. The only thing that was out of place was the tears on her face, and he moved in to correct.

Raynare grew apprehensive seeing the blond approach her. What was he going to say? That she was a freak? That she was ugly? She didn't want that. Her wings bent forward as if to protect her. She closed her eyes bracing for the onslaught of insults, as had happened when she was at Grigori. All her thoughts were brought to a halt as a warm hand brushed her face.

Slowly opening her eyes, she looked at the bright blue eyes of the blond that was wiping her tears away; it was so comforting. She was feeling something different now, a different feeling but it was warm.

"Do you remember what I called you, the first time we met?" the blond asked softly.

Of course she remembered. How she could she forget. It was embarrassing, as well as nice at the same time.

"Well I stand by my point from then…" he continued" You really are an angel. And you should let your wings out more; it adds to you beauty." He complemented with his signature grin.

Raynare felt her cheeks heat from the words. No one had complimented her like that other than her mother. This… This guy really was an-

"Idiot" she muttered. "Oi"

" _Perhaps, they aren't so bad after all"_ she smiled, eyes closed, subconsciously encircling them both with her wings.

And in the night sky a single star shone brighter than any other.

* * *

Kurama smirked from within.

Well maybe his idiot container and friend might have gotten more than the hair and eyes from his old man after all. He'd also inherited that obliviousness that would no doubt make things more fun and interesting to watch. Well Madara was also the same from his observation.

Oh Sage did he love life with the blond idiot.

* * *

The next few days had gone pretty well for Naruto. His conversation with Raynare that night seemed to be the perfect ice-breaker and now he could say with confidence that she was his friend. She'd make ramen for him now without him begging for it, so all was going smooth.

His training was going pretty well and his chakra levels were reaching an acceptable level; not the monstrous capacity that he had but still enough to retrain on a few higher level techniques he had in mind.

Currently his hands were flashing through a certain set of signs as he recalled a conversation with his sensei.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Naruto sat beside his silver haired Sensei in Team 7's old training ground. He hardly got to talk with him after the aftermath of Nagato's invasion; with the rebuilding of the village and Sensei's nomination to the position of Sixth Hokage, and of course there was the thing with Sasuke joining Akatsuki._

 _He looked at the man beside him. Who guessed the porn reading, lazy ass Shinobi would be a candidate for Hokage. He really had to become Hokage now; his old man was the Fourth and now his Sensei was most probably going to become the Sixth._

" _So, what can I do for you… Hokage-Sama" Naruto teased, getting a groan from his sensei_ _in_ _response._

" _Ah, not you too Naruto" he groaned. He really had no serious ambition to become Hokage or anything. That was more Obito's thing in the past and now his student's thing in the present. He respected the position of Hokage, no doubt and would carry on his duties properly. But it was_

 _slightly uncomfortable for the Copy Ninja to be called Hokage-Sama by all his colleagues and now, his students as well._

 _His student just laughed in response._

" _So jokes aside, let's get to it then…" he said, getting his students to pay attention._

" _Wanna spar, Naruto?" the Hokage-to-be eye smiled, getting the jinchuuriki to raise a brow._

" _Ehh…That's all, Sensei?" he asked in response. He thought it was something more important. Of course, he guessed it could be to spar seeing he asked to meet at their training ground._

 _The Elite Jounin gave an eye-smile and nod in response._

 _Creating space between them, the blond got into his basic Taijutsu stance before rushing at the Jounin-_

 _Kakashi merely held his palm in a stop action making the blond stop in his tracks and give a questioning look._

" _I want you to use Sage-Mode, Naruto." He stated. "Are you sure? Sensei"_

" _Mah Naruto. Don't underestimate your Sensei just yet." He responded urging his student use his newest form._

 _So getting into a lotus position, the blond began gathering Nature Chakra, once again asking for Mother Nature to support him._

 _A shift in the air and the orange pigmentation around the blond's eyes notified him of the telltale signs of Sage mode. He couldn't be prouder. His once deadlast of a student has already surpassed him in strength and would only grow stronger from here on out. The silver haired man actually had no interest in sparring with his student; he just wanted to confirm_ _something._

 _The son of the Fourth Hokage got up opening his eyes to show; two yellow eyes with bar_ _shaped_ _pupils. He sensed something off with his increased sensing abilities but made no mention of it._

 _Seeing his pupil was ready, he ordered" Now come at me as fast as you can…And don't hold back." jumping back to increase the distance between them even more._

 _The blond complied, crouching before he shot at his silver haired teacher. Suddenly two kunai shot from each side of the surrounding trees towards the blond; something which he anticipated and dodged with ease. His run forward was stopped as another Kakashi shot up from beneath the ground; kunai in hand. Moving his head to the side, the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi caught the_

 _outstretched appendage and heaved him away with ease. Two more Shadow clone's emerged from their hiding spot and engaged the new Sage in Taijutsu._

 _Away from the friendly contest, Kakashi smiled underneath the mask-having seen enough._

" _Mah Naruto, that's enough." Clapping his hands, he dispelled his clones calling off their little session._

 _Gesturing for the blond to get closer, he placed an arm on his student's shoulder squeezing it lightly" You've really grown stronger, Naruto. Much stronger than I anticipated in such a short time"_

 _Naruto beamed at the praise._

" _Thanks sensei. I could've done it without your help." And there it was that humbleness that always seemed to keep the blond grounded. In all actuality he didn't really play a big role in the boy's rise to power. The only noticeable thing he did have a hand in was the nature transformation training. And he wanted to correct that; if only by a bit._

" _Ok Naruto. Now watch closely and try to memorize the hand signs I'm going to show" he said going through a set of signs._

 _Ox…Hare…Horse…Naruto eyes widened in realization. He didn't need to be told what jutsu those signs were for. He'd seen it more times than he could count. But he didn't understand why his sensei was making him memorize them now. Didn't he say something about tunnel vision or something? And he didn't even have a Lightning chakra nature_

" _But, Sensei…" he started, before Kakashi silenced him telling him to as he told. Hokage's Orders_

 _So he got to work. Trying to memorize the signs and use it as quickly as possible; without the application of chakra of course. In the end he was able to do it fluently without any breaks._

 _Satisfied, the older ninja gestured for his student to get seated._

" _Now Naruto, do you remember what I told you about the drawback of my_ _ **chidori**_ _?" he quizzed. "Tunnel Vision" the blond answered._

" _Yes. The first time I used_ _ **chidori**_ _; it nearly cost me my life. Tunnel vision is the drawback of travelling at such high speeds." The Jounin explained "The only reason I am able to use the_ _ **chidori**_ _now is because of the Sharingan that was gifted to me" he gestured to the eyes the was covered by the headband._

 _Naruto nodded._

" _The enhanced vision of the_ _ **Sharingan**_ _is capable of negating the tunnel vision" Naruto understood what his sensei was saying, but didn't get the 'why' part for all of this. He_ _didn't_ _have the Sharingan._

" _Lightning chakra is something that you can practice and train on. Just because you're predominantly a wind type doesn't mean that you can't learn to use Lightning manipulation." He continued with his lecture, to which Naruto paid attention to studiously. "And working hard is something that I know you're good at Naruto; more than anyone." He complimented with_ _his_ _signature eye smile._

 _A cry of "YOUTH" was heard in the distance._

"… _Well maybe not everybody" both student and teacher sweatdropped sharing a laugh in the end._

"… _And now comes the important part," he said, getting the blond to focus again "While you don't have the sight of the_ _ **Sharingan**_ _to see threats; you have something else now, something that lets you sense them" he finished._

 _A light bulb went lit up inside the jinchuriki's head "Sage Mode"_

" _Exactly, Naruto."The elite Jounin confirmed, quite pleased that his student was able to grasp what he was getting at. "From my knowledge and observation on Senjutsu; it gives you an incredible range of threat perception, quite possibly allowing you to evade at the exact last moment possible. Am I correct?"_

" _Sensei, you're amazing" he beamed in response._

 _Naruto was truly impressed. Not that he should be surprised mind you. But his Sensei's intelligence always caught him off guard. He managed to discern so much from just watching him and previous knowledge. The only other person he knew with such incredible information dissecting abilities was Shikamaru; and the guy was born into a clan of literal brain geniuses._

" _Hai Hai…"Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, in the same manner his student does it " Now you know why I called you here. I'm entrusting you with the_ _ **chidori**_ _and I will also be training you on your speed. I'll give you pointers on Lightning chakra manipulation as well."_

 _Naruto got giddy at the thought of training with Kakashi. No matter how strong he became, there was still so much he could learn from the Legendary Copy Ninja._

" _Now, I don't want you going off training on the_ _ **chidori**_ _right now. I want you to take your time with it. It's something I want you to pass it down your family, if you will" he smiled. "There are_

 _other things we have to focus on now." He said in a more serious tone. The Akatsuki along with Sasuke was becoming a bigger threat now._

 _Naruto understood what his sensei meant, but there was something that he still didn't understand._

" _Ano Sensei." he called, getting the silver haired man's attention." Don't I already have the Rasengan. Wasn't_ _ **chidori**_ _supposed to be Sasuke's signature move or something?"_

 _Kakashi shook his head in a 'no' in reply._

" _While I did teach Sasuke the_ _ **chidori**_ _because he reminded me of myself and because of the fact that Sasuke was from the same clan as my late friend was… "He said "The real reason I created the_ _ **chidori**_ _was so I could protect my friends. I couldn't protect my friends back then and Sasuke is definitely not doing going to do the same" he finished solemnly._

 _Naruto grimaced at the final part. As much as he wanted to argue and retort, it was the truth._

" _But I know that you will use it for what it was intended for, Naruto" he finished, placing his palm on his student's head. Naruto replied with his foxy grin_

" _And more than anything and anyone; I owe it to your father_. _"He thought. "Now" he clasped his hands together."How about we get some ramen,eh?"_

" _Yatta!"the still genin drooled at the prospect of Ramen" C'mon Sensei, Let's go!" he exclaimed dragging the Older Ninja to his favorite Ichiraku Ramen._

" _Slow down, Naruto" he said lazing off behind his Sensei's_ _son._

 _"Ramen"_

" _Ramen"_

 _"Ramen"_

* * *

(Present)

Naruto smiled fondly at the memory. Kakashi-sensei really amped up his training after that. If he wasn't sparring with him, he was giving pointers on chakra manipulation. But with his training to control Kurama's chakra brought all that to a halt and then came the mess that was the Fourth Shinobi War.

But since arriving here, he'd got back to training in Lightning Chakra manipulation. And with the **Sharingan** at his disposal now, he wanted to put all the techniques his sensei entrusted him with to good use.

Once more going through the hand signs, he concentrated chakra to his palms. " _C'mon…"_ he stressed, focusing more chakra, and finally a glimmer of bluish white sparks

emerged; going on and off until the sound of a thousand birds chirping together was heard through the forest.

The blond grinned in success eyeing the signature maneuver of his Sensei that covered his right palm. He was sure if Kakashi-Sensei could witness this right now, he'd be proud of him.

" _Well…Let's test it put then!"_ he rushed at a boulder, so conveniently placed at a distance from him; the speed of his dash and the intensity of the A-rank assassination jutsu leaving a trench on the ground.

" **Chidori"** he slammed the lightning encased fist at the boulder destroying it in result. The shinobi smiled.

Kakashi-Sensei would definitely be proud.

* * *

With training set and done, the blond hit the couch, opting to take the rest of the day off. He was just ecstatic at getting the **chidori** down. And not to mention, Azazel was seated beside him; as well as Kala, Mittelt and Dohnaseek. It seemed as though Raynare was finally going on her first assignment as a Fallen Angel. He thought she might have already gone on a few; although he should've thought otherwise considering she was quite passionate about rejecting her Fallen Angel heritage, and was finally coming around that. Azazel, considered the occasion- special. And, Naruto agreed.

From what Azazel said, it was a simple surveillance mission. Observe a human who, Azazel believed was the host of a **Sacred Gear**. Issei Hyoudou was the guy's name; a second year student at Kuoh Academy. It sounded quite simple and easy.

Observe and report. Yup, quite simple indeed.

What could go wrong?

* * *

 **So that's the third chapter. I hope ya'll enjoyed.**

 **I know that some inconsistencies might be there, here and there. I'm working on correcting those parts of my writing.**

 **And i want your thoughts on me writing another Story- it's not a crossover, but it's one where Naruto is born during the time of Minato, Kushina and the rest. And also another Dxd crossover where Naruto's reborn as an infant devil(with slight elements from the Fate series)**

 **So, support, favorite, follow and Review everyone!**

 **Cheers**


End file.
